Mobile Suit Gundam: Brothers in Arms
by MacDuff
Summary: Follow the trails of The 13th Mobile Suit Team as they fight to free Earth and Space from the iron grip of the Intergalactic Riech. Final Edition of story. Light Crossover with Code Geass. Kallen X OC.  R
1. Another Day, Another Death

**A/N: This is the final edition, all errors have been fixed and every chapter has rewrites. Also this story is now a Code Geass crossover. Not a huge one, I just added a character to from the anime to this story to revive it from mediocrity, repetition and death. Enjoy! **1

Lake Michigan, 2:48 am

Two miles of the coast of Holland Harbor

October 4, 2015

"Hatchling, this is Eagle Nest, this is as far as we can go before radar detection over."

"Copy Eagle Nest, this should suffice over"

The lights turned red and the launch area started to fill with water. My team's job tonight is to clear a four mile stretch of beach and secure the mouth of Lake Macatawa in preparation for the main assault about five hours away. This is just one of several covert operations all the way down to New Orleans. In five hours, massive invasion forces from the Minnesota/Michigan border to the mouth of the Mississippi will make one huge push into the eastern United States, the last major Intergalactic Reich holdout in the entire United North American Alliance. The operation has two objectives: secure a path for Canadian forces to enter so they can help, and liberate the capital of the U.S., Washington. Objective One is where my team comes in. In order for Canadian forces to enter the U.S., the state of Michigan must be liberated, as it offers the fastest routes for the Canadians to enter.

Problem is, the I.R. knows this and dispatched the most elite branch that the Neo Schutzstaffel (the Reich's Earth bound forces) has to offer: the Nelo Totenkampferbond (New Death Heads). So in order to ensure success, the high command ordered its five Special Forces divisions to land on the western coast of Michigan and push their way to the east, opening up Canada. The 5th and 7th MS Special Forces Divisions will attack Upper Peninsula; the 17th, 18th, and 22nd MS Special Forces Divisions will attack the Lower Peninsula.

To be more specific, the 18th Special Forces Division, my division, covers an area from Muskegon down to Benton Harbor/St. Joseph. The three brigades that make up the division are set to land on three different beaches: the 1/18th lands at Muskegon, the 2/18th at Holland and the 3/18th at Benton Harbor/St Joseph. My team, the 13th MS Team of the 18th's 2nd Brigade, is tapped to strike the heaviest guarded beach in the whole state, Holland, in a pre-invasion search and destroy mission.

Latest reports have a whole battalion of Virgo mobile dolls, one division of ground troops, three Leo companies and a network of mega partial cannons. And what do we have to deal with this immense fire power? Seven Z'Gok amphibious mobile suits with two beam cannons in its arms and head mounted torpedo launchers. One could say the odds were stacked against us, but as it is most of the time with us. This team always gets the shit jobs, and we always come through on top. When the launch area was filled with water, the subs commander opened the hatch and the mission began.

"Lieutenant Commander Kelty ready, over." The sound of my team came into my ear:

"Lieutenant Andy Fucth ready over."

"Lieutenant Junior Grade Jeremiah McClelland ready over."

"Master Chief Petty Officer JJ Vinson ready over.

"Senior Chief Petty Officer Michael Brown ready over.

"Chief Petty Officer .Ashley Anderson ready over.

"Petty Officer Third Class Dave Wheeler ready over.

"Alright team, at the one mile mark we maintain radio silence until we hit the beach, understood?"

"Yes Sir."

With all that out of the way we set off in the direction of the harbor and its fortifications. Lucky for me I have the best team behind me. Andy Fucth, a Georgia boy with dark short dark brown hair, brown eyes and a perpetual slick grin, served with me in the 101st Mobile Attack Division back west. He was a Master Chief and I was a newly promoted Ensign transferred to the Mobile Assault Division (I was with the Space Force first). We became fast friends and fast risers in the Division.

Jeremiah, a tall drink of water born in Virginia but thanks to an Army dad was raised in multiple states, was a test pilot until he got bored flying around a base doing nothing and decided he needed some action in is military carrier. Dashing with his chin beard, dark wavy long hair, tan skin and dark eyes, he can fly any suit and has connections in R&D that allow him get any suit he wants with some persuasion.

Then we have what we lovingly call "The Dark Triad": three top shelf enlisted personnel, all born and raised in Georgia and friends since kids. JJ could be considered a typical redneck if he didn't have a brain on his shoulders. He's a smart ass with short brown hair and brown eyes and a love of down home cooking.

He best friend is Michael, a lady killer with short light brown hair and blue eyes; he's the intellectual of the three of them but not above using foul language and telling dirty jokes. The third act in this show is the only girl in the team, Ashley. Standing 4'11 with long red hair and a body to die for, she completes the team. Alone they are first rate pilots, but together they bring the pain.

And me, well, I'm a born and breed Michigan boy. I stand 6'6 with long dark brown hair and blue eyes (a different shade of blue than Mike's) and am the admiration of many a woman in uniform. Personality wise you couldn't ask for a better combination of arrogance, charisma and charm. I have been lucky enough to have been bestowed a nickname, given to me by ace pilot Lieutenant Commander. Allen Gates, the famous The Monster of Barge when I was a Chief Petty Officer in his MS Team back in space.

Gates is a Virginia man, born and raised in Richmond. One of his ancestors was the Confederate General Lewis Armistead, but everyone called him "Lowe". He's famous for being the only one of George Pickett's brigade commanders to breach the Union line during the folly known as Pickett's Charge at Gettysburg. Well to cut a long story short, during a sortie in space I charged at the enemy which had greater numbers. Gates told me after the fight that "Lowe" Armistead would have been proud. Thus the name Lowe began to refer to me.

Then we have Petty Officer Third Class Dave Wheeler, a newbie from the supply corps moved to the team for the invasion. Before complete radio silence I gave the team their orders.

"All right team this is how it goes: Wheeler and Anderson will hit the Leo hangers and troop barracks. Brown and Vinson will go for the mobile doll control center and ammo dump. Then me, Fucth and McClelland will..."

My train of thought was interrupted by a green ray of light flying past my suit and hitting Wheeler's unit in the front, right below the missile launcher. The shock wave but me back in reality.

"Fuck! Wheelers down, Emergency breach now! McClelland go with Anderson and get to the hangers."

In one quick motion all six suit shot up to the surface. What greeted us was a hail of mega partial cannon fire. In the distance the sound of mobile suits getting prepped for battle reached my ears, then panic rush through me, then I noticed the fuel tanks next to the hangers.

"Anderson, hit the fuel tanks before they can launch any Leo's!"

"Yes sir!"

The sound of Anderson's beam cannon echoed over the cannon fire, and then a loud explosion roared in the distance.

"Alright team, you know what to do. Move to objectives and clear this beach!"

One loud shout of "Affirmative!" rang in my ears, and thus the job began.

It took us two hours, but by 4:30 the beach was in our hands, as well as the beach commander and 1,200 enemy troops. We managed to fish out Wheeler (he was still intact) and buried him on the beach. Then it was off to ammo dump due east of the harbor. We said a few words then went on with our job. It sucked, losing the newbie, but that's the life of a soldier, you win some, you lose some, and you regret every loss in some way or another.


	2. FNG

1

**A/N: It is explained in this chapter what the UNAA combat uniform looks like. The Reich uniforms are the same ones worn by Oz and the Alliance in _Gundam Wing_ (Reich Space Forces and regular ground forces wear the olive Alliance uniforms, the Nelo Totenkampferbond where the darker Oz uniforms) and the Federation wear. . . the Federation uniforms. **

North Holland, 8:30 am

Base Camp of the 18th MS Special Forces Regiment

October 6th, 2015

Even with the thunder of our artillery, I can still hear the voice of our chief mechanic, a Warrant Officer Three Tim Light, yelling at me.

"One of your "O" rings is missing from the right thruster."

"Then fix it Light, put a new one on!"

"I can't all we have are replacement parts for regular Gelgoog's, not the Jager model!"

That figures. I pilot a prototype Gelgoog Jager, an improved version of our MS-14 Gelgoog and one of the newest weapons used to fight. And as with most prototypes, I have the only one and replacement parts don't come around often for it. Same thing happens to Andy and Jeremiah, they too have special suits: Jer has the MS-18E Kampfer with combat shotgun and Andy has a Gouf Custom. It sucks not having proper supplies.

"I don't care if you have to weld two regular "O" rings together, I need it fixed before noon, can you fucken do that?"

"Whatever you say man, it's your suit."

No sooner did I finish with Light, another annoyance came my way. A runner for my brother came up to me and saluted "Lieutenant Commander Kelty, Commander Emerson needs to speak to you now sir"

Shit, just what I need. Commander Erik Emerson is the regimental XO. My older brother, Captain Gabriel Kelty, commands the 2nd Brigade of the 18th. Emmerson's a three star wanna be who loves to kiss ass if it can get him out of combat service. Before I go any further, I should explain the structure of our forces. All mobile suit detachments (except for cavalry, infantry and mechanized units) are considered part of the United States Navy, and thus we are ranked like naval officers. But we're organized like the Army (companies, battalions etc.)

So it works like this: The 18th MS Special Forces Division is under the command of a Rear Admiral (Upper), the brigades are under the command of a Rear Admiral (Lower), the regiments are under the command of Captains, the battalions are under the command of Commanders and companies are under the command of either Lieutenant Commanders of Lieutenants. Three MS teams make a company, three companies make up a battalion, three battalions make up a regiment, two or more regiments make up a brigade and two or more brigades make up a division.

I command both the 13th MS Team and D Company, just a side note I should point out. The 13th's command structure is as follows: 13th MS Team, D Company, 1st Battalion, 92nd Mobile Suit Regiment, 2nd Brigade, 92nd Mobile Suit Regiment, 18th MS Special Forces Division.

Another thing that separates the Assault Force from the others is our combat uniforms. Unlike the rest of the military, which switched to the Army Combat Uniform, we use a modified version of the old Vietnam issued uniforms. The UAMAS made the shirt shorter and made the uniform grey. The uniform is rounded out by the standard pistol belt. We have web gear, but when we're in our mobile suits we only use the canteen belt, the rest worn only when we fight on foot. Back to the phone call from the asshole extraordinaire.

"This is Lieutenant Commander Kelty, what do you want Emerson?"

"That's Commander to you."

"Kiss my ass, what do you want?"

"Your brother heard of Petty Officer. Wheeler's untimely death and-"

"It's you and his fault, you sent a guy who spent his carrier in supply, you dick!"

"ANYWAY, as I was saying, you'll be getting a replacement. I will warn you though, she thought she could get her mother to buy her way out, if you know what I mean, but it backfired and her punishment is that she is now under your command."

"She have any kind of experience?"

"Two years at LSMA and a year at officer school."

"God damn it Commander Emmerson, when can I expect her?"

"In about five minutes."

"Five min-."

The dial tone was the only thing on the other end. Five minutes, that means that the assignment was approved without my consent. He just called to warn me that a FNG was coming. I guess there's a sign on my back that says "Please Goat Fuck on Regular Basis", because I always get goat fucked by Emerson and my brother. The artillery stopped and Lt. Andy Fucth came walking up with two cups of coffee. He' a big hit with the ladies, very handsome man, not one you'd expect to be a fighter. He handed me one of the coffees. Man it smelled good.

"What up Lowe?"

"Got off the horn with Emerson, and we are getting a replacement, some FNG who thought money could get her out of the service."

"When she coming?"

The sound of a jeep revving caught my attention.

"Right now, do we have a mobile suit for her?"

"Just the Zaku II Custom we had saved for Wheeler."

"The one with the 180mm cannon, just what we need a damn cherry as our support. Here they come."

The jeep pulled up, throwing dirt at me and Fucth. Of course, they'd send my sister: Captain. Kelly Lea Kelty, commander of Echo Company, 2nd Battalion, 5th Marine Regiment, 1st Marine Division. Our hair and eye color are the same but that's it, she resembles Dad's side of the family and I resemble my mother's side. "Hey little bro, this belong to you?"

"Unfortunately yes, do I have to sign for her?"

"No, just don't get her killed." What hoped out of the jeep shocked me. She couldn't be no older than 17, and she was a small thing to. She is almost too cute for war. Brown eyes, brown hair with a pixie haircut, frail build and a pale completion, she looks nothing like a fighter.

"Name and rank."

"Ensign Marla Suzanne Darden and you?"

What the? She must have skipped the lesion on how to behave around those of higher rank. "Lieutenant Commander Geoffrey Nicholas Kelty Jr., but everyone calls me Lowe, except you, you have to earn the right to call me that. Don't ask that again in front of an officer. Alright Miss. Darden, do you have any combat experience?"

"No Sir."

I heard a faint "of course" come from the direction of Lt Fucth's mouth. Darden heard it to.

"Fuck you!" she spat at him.

"Hey! You see these bars on his collar, that means Lieutenant, you treat him like you treat me, understand?"

"Yes, Lt Commander."

Mouthy little thing she is. Why did they put her hear as punishment, why not send her into space? "Well Ensign, welcome to Criss Craft, this used to be a factory that build boats in the 1980's but was abandoned in the early nineties. This is our base of operations due to its close proximity to the harbor-."

A great hot blast of air knocked the three of us off our feet. The source of it was a destroyed Xhamel mobile suit that lay smoldering in a fiery heap. "I guess the X's didn't get them all, huh Lowe?"

I know he's my friend but sometimes Andy can be a fucking idiot. "No shit, captain obvious, you think! Darden, you ok?"

"Yes Sir, but what the hell was that?"

"That was a mega particle cannon. It came from a Reich firebase somewhere on the other side of Lake Mac. It's the reason why we haven't moved out in the last day and are camped in Holland Township."

"Lieutenant Commander Kelty, front and center!"

A voice that mean and gruff can come from only one person: Commander Martian Thomas, the Commanding officer of 1st Battalion. He's a veteran of both Gulf wars and did a tour of Afghanistan in 2002. He was also the second mobile suit ace (my Dad was the first). It's rumored that in the First Gulf War he destroyed two entire Iraqi air bases and almost captured Saddam in 91, but the Earth Federation stopped him short. He denies it, but the men like to think he did. Anyway, to keep it short, he's one mean mother fucker on the battlefield and takes no prisoners. His ace title is Old Ironsides.

"Commander Thomas Sir!"

"At ease Lieutenant Commander, I want you and your team to attack the IR firebase and destroy the mega particle cannons that are stopping us from advancing to Bridge 198 to the east. Your team will attack from the air and surprise the base, is that clear?"

"Yes sir, but with all due respect, we just got a newbie and she might not be ready for com-."

"Don't care, if she dies, oh well."

"And if we all die, sir"

He looked at me, "I can always get more pilots. Be careful tonight, word is your old friend "The Wolfe" is in the area. Good luck."

The last thing I wanted to hear was that The Wolfe was possibly in the area.

"Fucth, go back to the tent and get the men up, I'll explain when I get back. And tell someone to go clean up and fix the Xhamel!"

"Yes sir!"

He turned in the direction of the team's tent and left me and Ensign Darden alone. "Alright Ensign, follow me, I'll take you to your mobile suit."

It wasn't a long walk, but the quite made it seem long, and before I knew it we were at the mobile suit hanger, a dark orange Zaku II looking at me.

"This is your suit, a MS-06 Zaku II, built to handle the kick of its 180mm cannon. It also has four Vulcan cannons in its head. Now, go get some food and come back to the tent, then we'll test you in your suit, understood?"

"Yes sir."

She saluted and walked away. Then a weird feeling fell over me, a feeling I haven't felt since my first time in battle: fear. What if we do all get killed? Commander Thomas did say The Wolfe was in the area. Fuck, all I can do is hope that the team (and Ensign Darden) are ready for a suicide mission, because that's what this is.


	3. The Other Side

1

Battle Creek, 3:18 pm

Fort Hennrich, Base of N.T. Operations

October 5th, 2015

"You're Excellency!"

The voice of my aid, Lt. Karl Hoffman, sounded behind me. The look on his face told me the news was not good.

"Yes, what is it, Hoffman?"

"Sir, reports from the west indicate that the entire western front of Michigan has been breach by the Alliance."

"Your joking, how much of it?"

"All of it, Commander Wolfe. Other reports say the entire front from here to Louisiana has been broken by the Alliance and are moving on to Washington."

"It's about time, I've been wondering when the Alliance would try to attack, but I must say that I was not expecting such a large, coordinated push into our territory."

"Sir, we also have reports that five Alliance Special Forces divisions have entered the state and our heading east."

"Special Forces, that means the United Alliance Mobile Assault Force is bearing down on us. Hoffman, what division is the closest to our position?"

"The 18th, Sir."

"The 18th! That means that he's coming. Have there been any sightings of a white mobile suit?"

"Yes, one hit a fuel dump a few miles from the beach at Holland. Why does it matter?"

"I take it you never heard of The White Knight, have you?"

"The White Knight, sir?"

"Hmm, his name his Lieutenant Commander Geoffrey Nicholas Kelty Jr, also known as Lowe to his comrades. He got his ace title at the Battle of Los Angeles, where, in a white MS-09 Dom, shot down five of our Earth Assault Carriers and one hundred and twenty five of our mobile suits. I also happen to duel him a few times in the Southwest, and I must say, the worst place for a novice pilot, or any pilot, is to be is anywhere that The White Knight can see you. I should also add that the team he commands also has The Dark Triad in its ranks."

A look of terror washed over Hoffman's face.

"Hoffman, tell my Captain I'm going to Holland to shore up the defenses there, they will need all the help they can get."

"Yes Sir!"

The White Knight, it shall be great to face you on the battle field again. But this time, I have an ace up my sleeve. I will not lose.


	4. The Wolfe and the Knight

1**A/N: The UNAA is more advanced when it comes to transporting mobile suits. The Mobile Assault Force use **_**Argama Class**_** mobile suit cruisers in space and Earth(**_**Zeta Gundam)**__**Irish Class**_ **mobile suit battleships(**_**Zeta Gundam)**_** in space as well as Federation **_**Salimas Class**_** cruisers they modified to carry mobile suits. **

South Holland, 1:18am

Airspace above I.R. Firebase

October 7, 2015

"Alright team, here's the deal: we go in and take out the long range mega particle cannons first, then the anti-air guns and any mobile suits you run into. And if you come into contact with The Wolfe, do not engage, call for me, understand?"

They all replied with a "Yes Sir!" Ensign Darden was confused a bit and had to ask a question. "Sir, may I ask who the hell is The Wolfe?"

"Senior Chief Petty Officer Brown, please explain to Ensign Darden who The Wolfe is."

"Yes sir! The Wolfe is the name we give to a Commander Reinhardt Wolfe of the Nelo Totenkampferbond, or the New Death Heads. Master Chief. Vinson, please continue."

"Legend has it that The Wolfe was born on a day of black sun to the demons Lilith and Azmodaus. No one has ever lived to tell what he looks like. Chief Anderson, take it away."

"Except for our very own Lieutenant Commander Kelty, who has fought this Prussian beast on several occasions and lived to tell the tale of this monster."

My men have way too much free time; I might have to put them to work on back at the base.

"Ignore them Ensign, the fumes of battle rotted their brains. But he is dangerous, and I don't allow anyone but me to fight him but me. For the simple reason that I'm the only one who can stand toe to toe with him and live."

The _Basilisk_ began to shake as we got close to the firebase. The sky was thick with particle beams and shells, not a nice cocktail for the transports. Then the familiar sound of rushing wind signaled that the doors were opened and ready for us.

"President Clinton says it's time to rock n' roll! Vinson, Brown, Anderson launch!"

Not three seconds after the order the area above our suits head was pierced by shells from a Leo on the ground. This was followed by Anderson firing her bazooka at the Leo that did the damage. "Damn it Anderson what did I tell you about firing your fucken weapon in enclosed areas! Get going!"

"Sorry sir!"

One after the other they were shot off the Basilisk's launch catapults and hit the dirt guns blazing. The Basilisk is an Argama class assault carrier built for Earth operations and only used by the Mobile Assault Force. This new design can hold more mobile suits and was equipped with two mega particle guns as its main armament, making it much better than the Federation built Salimas class cruisers the Alliance buys and modifies for mobile suit warfare.

"Fucth, McClelland, you're up!"

Their departure was much smoother than "The Dark Triad". Only me and Darden were left in the ship.

"Darden, remember how to use the 180mm cannon?"

"Ye, Yes sir."

"Alright. When we land stay close to me, and remember: at long range use the cannon, at close range use the Vulcans. And no heroics!"

"For those about to die, we salute you." Ya know, that could mean a lot of things, what they are I can't say at the moment due to the anti-air fire flying around me. What was below me was a sight to behold: to my right Fucth slicing his way through multiple Leo's and McClelland was doing hit and run tactics on the mega particle cannons. To my left Anderson, Brown and Vinson were in what they like to call The Reapers Dance: they put their suits back to back in a circle, and they literally spin in a circle firing away.

Then I looked directly below me. Three Leo's looking up at me with devious intent. Time to go to work. I turned on my targeting computer and set my sights on the Leo's. Six recitals appeared, one at each of their heads and reactor areas. Now the moment of truth, will I hit the targets? I reached over and squeezed the fire button: in one move six beam shots left my weapon and hit the intended targets, leaving them in smoldering ruins. Then I landed, Darden landing two seconds later.

"Okay mother fuckers here comes The White Knight."

I got the shit scared out of me when a shell wized passed my camera and hit a Leo that snuck up on me in the head. The shell came from Darden.

"Well fuck me running Darden that was close. Where the hell did you learn that!"

"I had top marks in accuracy at the academy Sir."

"Nice…"

What papered behind Darden was something out of a nightmare. A great white mobile suit with a Roman-esqe style head piece was coming down on Darden.

"Look out!"

I did the only thing I could do, I rammed my suit into Darden's, knocking her out of the way right into the white mobile suits legs. This caused its beam saber to slice my beam machine gun in half and knocked him off balance.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, but what the hell was that?"

"That was The Wolfe".

My warning signal let me know that The Wolfe was going in for another kill.

"Gotta go".

I placed my left hand on the ground, next the Darden's. I did this because I had my suit costumed to have extra verniers on its wrist just in case situations like this occurred. In one quick motion I ignited my thrusters, did a 180 degree flip and landed on my back, through up my beam saber and blocked his move with inches to spare. Then I ignited my back thrusters and shot back to my feet, making the white mobile suit wobble a little bit. Then a familiar voice rang through my commset.

"Well, if it isn't The White Knight. I must say, I expected you to still be in your Dom, but not a suit like this. What is it called?"

"This is the MS-14Jg Gelgoog Jager. I had it customized with wrist verniers and a back camera just in case I ran into you."

"I'm flattered, and before you ask, this is the XXXIR-001 Tallgeese. This was the first ever mobile suit made by the Reich, and only one was made due to its high production cost and the toll it took on the pilots. This unit's power is unparalleled to anything else made."

"We'll see about that!"

I did a forward thrust move at him which he dodged with ease. Then he swung at my backpack, but I pulled another 180 turn and shot at him with my Vulcan guns in my wrist. The shells dinged his armor (the shit's thick). Something's not right, he's not fighting like he normally does. Wonder wh-

"Now Hoffman!" A Leo was coming at me from the left at a fast pace. I pointed my front verniers forward and angled my shoulder verner to the left so when I thrust forward it'll spin me around. The Leo was within striking distance when I activated my thrusters. In one grand motion I moved forward, spun at the Leo and hit it were the cockpit is located and sliced it in half.

"No! Hoffman. Kelty, you bastard!"

Now he's pissed. He fired his doper gun at my exposed arm, hitting the thruster, destroying my arm.

"Fuck!"

"Looks like it's the end for "The White Knight. See you in Hell."

He moved his beam saber up, ready to strike me down. Then another shell flew passed my camera, hitting his suit in the face. Then his suit's head exploded, causing his suit to stumble.

"Damn you! Next time Kelty, you won't be so lucky!"

He left the ruins of the firebase. Not much I can do with one arm and him no head. I turned and saw Darden standing with a smoking cannon.

"Well fuck me Darden, I pegged you wrong. How'd you like to be the team sniper?"

"Sure."

"Good, we have a rifle at the base, all we need is to replace your optics and clear the area around the camera."

"Thank you sir."

"Alright, everyone okay? McClelland, Fucth what's the sit rep?"

"All enemy mobile suits and mega particle cannons destroyed. Jer's unit took one in the shoulder though."

"Good. Anderson, Brown, Vinson, you three?"

"All good sir", they yelled in unison.

Another day, another mission complete. Now we can move ahead with the operation. This is a big win for us: two days since the landing we've moved five miles inland and had to divert the South Beach landing force due to intense Reich resistance. All that because of this now ruined firebase. The next few days are going to be fucked up. But what else is new?


	5. Mission Accomplished

1

North Holland, 10:40 am

Bridge 198

October 9, 2015

Jeremiah was frantic, "Lowe the right flank is caving under this intense fire! FUCK, MAN DOWN!"

"Well god damn McClelland what the fuck makes you think I can help! Eat this, you kraut mother fuckers!"

Two well-placed shots took out two Aries that tried to sneak up on me via the air. Let me continue by saying that the situation right now is FUBAR- Fucked Up Beyond All Reason. After the firebase raid the push to Bridge 198 was a hell of a lot easier without constant shelling. But the raid also cased the Reich perimeter at Lake Mac to become tighter than a prom night date's you know what. D Company made it to the bridge yesterday while the rest of the battalion did a clean-up of the north side of Holland. And here we are, fighting tooth and nail just to keep the ground we gained in two days of fighting. "Why can't we just bum rush their lines sir!"

"Orders are to wait for the Z'Gok's to clear the water Lt. Fucth! Until then we are to hold the line and wait for the rest of the battalion!" Two Dom's exploded around me, showering me with flaming metal.

"Fuck this! Darden, shot the enemy CO, it will create confusion in their lines"

"Yes sir!" Another change is that Ensign. Darden has become the team sniper, receiving a shell firing sniper rifle and a grey paint job. She's not at the bridge; her suit is a half a mile behind us picking off targets we think are valuable "I can't find the CO!"

"It's the Leo pained purple! It's next to the quarry building."

A short silence was followed by the familiar "ping" of a sniper rifle firing twice. One shell hit the Leo's camera, the other its reactor. When it exploded it took the quarry with it, burying half the enemy mobile suits in ruble. I sent the company a message when the dust settled.

"Alright D Company let's go! Over the lake!"

Andy was waiting for the order; because he jumped the lake and took out three Leo's with his hear saber and an Aries with his Gatling shield. "YEE-HAW! Watch out krauts, "The Griffin" is coming to kick your asses!"

"Knock it off, you pompous ass."

"What Anderson, I'm just having some fun."

"You always try to have fun Lt. Fucth."

The effect off Andy's stunt was staggering: the entire Reich beach unit ran in terror from the crazy American.

"Alright, McClelland, take two Dom's and hit the civic center due north, it's being used as an ammo dump. Vinson, Brown, Anderson, there's a command center on the south end of downtown, destroy or capture it, your choice. Fucth, me, you and Darden are going for city hall, knowing the Reich the cities Viceroy will still be here. We clear?"

They all said yes sir and went off while Andy and Marla waited for me. "Lt. Richardson I want your 12th MS Team to clear the woods to the east. And Lt. Hancock you and the 09th MS Team to stay here and secure the bridge. Move out."

Lieutenant Junior Grade McClelland's POV

"Lieutenant, where is the ammo dump anyway?"

"Two clicks north, it shouldn't be guarded to heavily. Dose that answer your question, Petty Officer O'Hara?"

"Yes sir, it does."

"Sir, are we keeping the ammo?"

"No, Chief. Taylor, it goes down with the building." Why do I get the retards? Aw well, better than nothing I suppose. At least I get the easy assignment.

"Sir! I see the-."

Taylor's words were cut short by a bazooka round to the chest of his Dom. "Shit, O'Hara, go round the back and clear it out, I'll take the front. Go!" The shell came from a Leo standing thirty yards in front of me.

"Alright, try and hit me, you prick!"

I did a quick thrust and closed the distance in five seconds flat, and then I punched the mobile suit's camera, causing it to fall on its ass. Then I sank a shotgun round in its cockpit area. "Eat that, bitch."

Just then an Aries on the civic center roof started shooting at me. "Well well a fly on the wall. Now, let's see if I can find some ammo to light up… Ah Hah!"

A stack of ammo crates sat like big "SHOT AT ME" signs in the doorway of the civic center. I took aim with my twin cannons on my shoulders, and then fired at the ammo with all that I had. The ammo went up like a roman candle, taking the building and any mobile suits in or on top of the building. Mission accomplished.

"Damn Lieutenant, you almost took me with the building!"

"Sorry Petty Officer, be careful next time. Alright, send out an order to have more suits move up to the ammo dump ASAP."

"Yes Sir!"

Master Chief. Vinson's POV

"Michael, did you really have to blow up a whole section of downtown just to get a bunch of Reich foot solders?"

"Why yes I did, CHIEF Petty Officer. Anderson, why are you questioning a SENIOR Chief Petty Officer?"

"Because it was excessive, you twisted fuck!"

I swear, one day I'll hit the both of them in the nuts. "Hey assholes, your MASTER Chief Petty Officer wants you to shut the fuck up and get into Bravo formation before I hit the both of you with a brick!"

"Yes Sir!"

I love it when they holler in unison, gives me a scene of leadership. Anyway, back to the task at hand: the command center is three miles due north on the corner of 16th Street and South River Avenue on the right side of the street. According to the Intel a troop barracks is located northwest of the command center, basically across the street. "Alright, move out!"

Our Bravo formation is a simple one: we line up shoulder to shoulder in a straight line with two facing the front and one facing the rear to prevent sneak attacks. This formation allows us to move forward at full speed while still hitting whatever happens to be in front, behind, or to the side of us. This served us well as we moved down the street towards the command center. We reached it in a matter of minutes, and were greeted by five mobile dolls and a Leo. We came under fire real quick. Ashley had to chirp in about it too.

"Fuck, there was nothing about mobile doll units in the area JJ!" Well, what did she expect from military intelligence, a fucking accurate Intel report?

"Live with it Ashley, shit happens. Mike, got any ideas?"

He thought for a little bit, and then responded. "Hit the building, I'd assume the IA control for the mobile dolls as to be in there somewhere."

"I like the idea. You heard him, time to go Full Fucking Faulkner!"

That phrase, by the way, translates as an action full of sound and fury, and trust me, what we did to the commander center was FULL of sound and fury. We unloaded on the building (and the Leo, which collapsed into the barracks, creating one hell of a bon fire), leaving only a few feet of wall in certain areas. The mobile dolls were dead; I guess we hit the IA center during our rain of fire.

"Alright gentlemen, call in the capture and have relief forces move up, we're going back to clean up the beach head."

Lieutenant Commander Kelty's POV

"DUE NORTH, MOBILE DOLL! DARDEN, TAKE IT OUT!"

"Yes sir!"

I sure as fuck hope that the rest of the team is doing better than we are at the moment. As usual, Mr. Murphy of Murphy's Law as decided to give me a gift, seven mobile dolls and a city hall armed with more mega particle cannons then I care to have in a single place. Before we get back to Ensign Darden, let me describe the area we are in. The city hall building is located at 270 S River Ave., a good sized building, about three floors high. Sounds easy, right? Wrong. When the Reich came, they reinforced the area around it, mainly the park that sits right across the street of the main entrance.

I know this park, went to it as a kid. It's the shape of a rectangle: West 10th Street borders the north end of the park, West 12th Street the sound end, and of course, South River Ave. faces city hall. Me and Darden are pinned on the corner of East 10th and Collage Ave., and Andy is down the street at the corner of East 12th and Collage. We're about a block away, not very far if you're on foot with no enemy fire, but it seems like a fucken eon away right now. The entire park is loaded with everything from AA guns to Zulu A9X Anti-Mobile Suit Rockets. Back to the matter at hand, Darden's shot pierced the mobile doll's N-Field and it the torso, destroying it. This can't keep up, any second they'll rush us and we'll be trophies. "Andy, Marla, cover me, I'm going for the city hall building. We don't have any other choice."

I got two very different answers.

"Yes sir!"

"But sir-"

"But what, Darden? You want to be a POW? Now, on my mark: FIRE!

Both Ensign Darden and Lieutenant. Fucth fired their guns as I moved right into the path of the MPC's. A quick jump and a thrust and off I went. I unsheathed my double bladed beam swords and blasted past weapon discharges and mobile dolls, taking some hits as I thrusted to the building. By god I was going to make it, no matter what the fuck was in front of me. Before I knew it I was twenty feet from City Hall, close enough to see the Viceroy of the city watching the battle. I started screaming.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN TOUCH ME! YOU THINK YOU CAN FUCK WITH THE WHITE KNIGHT YOU KRAUT BASTARDS!"

I thrusted my mobile suit up and lifted my weapon above my mobile suits head, still screaming. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I didn't see his face, but I could feel his fear when my weapon pierced the roof of the building and cut down the front, right though the Viceroy's office. I knew he was dead, and the effect on the enemy was staggering. They exited their mobile suits and put their hands up.

"Gentlemen, consider the City of Holland liberated. Fucth, call in to Captain. Kelty and tell him the news, then call up the reserves and get some rest."

"Yes sir."

If you were to tell me that I'd be returning to my birthplace in the form of military action, I'd laugh at you. But after today, I'd have to agree with you. I opened the hatch and breathed in the smoke, knowing that my city is back in the Alliances hands. I smiled.


	6. Passing the Toruch

1

East Lansing, 5:08 pm

Bridge of the Basilisk

November 1, 2015

Me and my team were waiting in the holding area of the Basilisk waiting to give Captain. Gabriel Kelty (my older brother) our AAR's, but as usual he was taking his sweet time. Ensign Darden was sitting next to me, staring at my left hand. "Um, Lieutenant Commander, may ask a question, sir?"

"Yes, Ensign."

"Why do wear a glove on your left hand sir?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

A smallish Petty Officer with a cowlick pecked his head out the door. "LtCdr. Kelty, Commander. Thomas, the Captain will see you now."

"Thank you Petty Officer." Finally, took 'em long enough.

Lieutenant Fucth's POV

"Ensign Darden, can you come over hear a sec?""

"Yes Lt. Fucth."

"Sorry about the commander, but the question you asked is touchy."

"All I asked was why he always wears that glove on his hand. It's kind of weird." Lt. Fucth paused a little, and then exhaled a long breath as he prepared himself for the coming story.

"He wears it because his entire left arm is a titanium covered Biomechanical arm."

"What!"

"Yes. It happened during the Battle of Los Angeles. His Dom was rammed by an Aires as he defended the 75th Mobile Attack Regiment's retreat of the area. When it rammed him, a large hunk of the Dom's cockpit dislodged and pierced his shoulder. It nearly severed his arm right there. His arm could have been saved, but he refused to stop fighting until the 75th was safe. That son of a bitch held back three divisions himself and protected the lives of almost 600 plus men. Needless to say, when the battle was done he had to get pulled from is mobile suit because he was un-conscience. We thought he was dead, but he survived."

"He lost his arm after that?"

"Yep, but, he did get a third Purple Heart and a Medal of Honor."

Her eyes widened at this remark. "He's a Medal of Honor recipient!"

"That he is, and he damn sure earned it." finished Andy. Marla pondered what she was told when another question came to her.

"What does everyone call the Lieutenant Commander Lowe?"

"Ah, that is a good question", began Andy, "and I have the answer. You ever saw the movie Gettysburg?"

"Yes."

"You know toward the end of Pickett's Charge the Confederate General that stuck his sword though his hat and charged his men over the stone wall into the Union lines?"

"Yes but what does that have to do with anything Lieutenant?"

"The name of that General was Lewis Armistead, but everyone called him Lowe. Now, Lewis Armistead had three children, one of them a daughter who married a man named Robert Gates. Several generations later the famous Alliance ace Lieutenant Commander. Allen Gates was born."

That surprised her. "The Beast of Barge!"

"One in the same, LtCdr. Gates is the great, great, great, great grandson of Lewis Armistead. Now, before Geoff was the White Knight, he was a newly minted Chief Petty Officer fresh out of LSMA assigned to Gates MS team aboard the Salimas cruiser _King Kobra. _During his first mission the team ran into a huge Reich supply convoy protected by the Reich's Taurus mobile suits. Outnumbered and unable to reach Gates, Geoff lead the team and several other ally suits in the area and charged the convoy head on, yelling at them to give 'em hell the entire time. They slammed into the convoy and destroyed it. After the battle Gate's told Geoff that he'd be the only Northerner Lowe Armistead would have been proud of. From then on Gates called him Lowe, and the name stuck ever since."

Lieutenant Commander Kelty's POV

"Lieutenant Commander Kelty, how's the arm today?"

My older brother Gabe, while shorter than me, can cut a figure when he needs to. Just like me and Kelly he has brown hair but he got dad's brown eyes and a combination of their respective family sides. "A little stiff Gabe, but otherwise ok."

"That's Captain, Lieutenant Commander. Moving on, I regret to have to say this, but Commander Thomas, high command has accepted you resignation from the United Alliance Mobile Assault Force."

"Thank you Sir."

He stated to leave, and the little kid in me followed, wanting to asked why and were he planned to go. "I know what you're thinking Lowe. This war has taken a lot out of me, and it's about time I hang it up. You're a damn good solider and a damn fine officer, don't ever forget that. In Os of Abyssus Nos Proficiscor!"

He saluted, and then I did. "In Os of Abyssus Nos Proficiscor!"

He left the bridge a peaceful man. Lucky him.

"Lieutenant Commander Kelty, with the retirement of Commander. Thomas, you are hear by promoted to Commander and placed in charge of 1st Battalion."

Whoa. I just got a promotion, now Emerson can't fuck with me! "Thank you sir, does this mean the team is split up?"

"Hell no! And lose the best MS team in this whole regiment and possibly the whole division? I'm not stupid."

That's what you think.

"With all that out of the way, let's talk Detroit. That city is the last objective in Operation Dawn Treader, and the last city left to liberate in Michigan. So, in order to quickly formulate a plan to take the city, I'll let you formulate it."

"Sir if I may-:"

"Shut it Emerson, I don't give a damn that you're still pissy that I passed you over. Get over it you prick" Emerson didn't take it too well, he left sulking like a little bitch to his quarters (or to bitch out an enlisted man).

"Got a map, Captain?" The large floor map appeared showing the city of Detroit. The city is what most tacticians would call a cluster fuck. The area around the city is covered by mega particle cannons and the most elite of the N.T. reside within the city limits. Then inside the city, all mobile suit, err, mobile dolls are IR-009V Vergos. What makes them dangerous are the portable I-Field generators on their shoulders. Not to mention the hardened MS troops that also infest the city. That, my friends, is a cluster fuck. "Have the Canadians tried to penetrate the city?"

"Two weeks ago Lowe, they got shot to hell in ten minutes."

"Fuck, give me a minute." I stared at the map, hoping the answer would jump at me like a tiger going for his prey. This is impossible, I feel like a Russian in WWII… THAT'S IT!

"Stalingrad!"

My brother looked at me like I just said I like nails for breakfast. "What!"

"Stalingrad! We do what the Russians did, blockade the city then cut it off from the rest of the state then bomb the fuck out of it. Look, if we destroy the railroads around Detroit that should stop the flow of supplies."

"Can't they just airlift it in?"

"We control the skies, so no. After we destroy the railways, surround the city and bombard it nonstop. Then, we slowly move in and choke the life out of the Reich. And, with the Canadians helping, we can't take the city in under a month! What do ya say?"

He pondered a little, and by little I mean about fifteen minutes. Then he stood up and gave me a look that told me he had made up his mind. "We'll do it."

"Alright, now, in order to fully surround the city, we need the 17th to surround the northern end of the city and the 22nd to surround the center. And with us in the south, the city should be all but surrounded in about two weeks."

"Done, inform your team. Dismissed."

I saluted and walked back into the waiting area to my team, all with look of "Daddy can we go and kill" on their faces.

"Guess who just got promoted to Commander." JJ tore thought the crowd and planted a big kiss on me

"OH YEAH! THE WHITE KNIGHT IS A COMMANDER!"

"Get the fuck off me, god knows what the fuck kissed you last you dirty son of a bitch."

"So how do I taste Commander?" quipped in Ashley

"Like shit, Chief. Anderson, now all of you get to the briefing room before I kick all your asses." Everyone went head over ass down the hall, except Ensign Darden.

"Congratulations, um, Sir."

"Thank you Ensign."

"Uh, Lt. Fucth told about your arm, and I'm sorry I brought it up, Sir."

"It's okay; I forget that a single gloved hand can raise a question or two."

"Did it hurt when the, uh, attached the nerves to it?"

"I wouldn't know, I was out cold until the procedure was done.'

"Can I see it?"

She winched a little when I didn't answer, like I was going to hit her. I started to remove the glove, and when I was done, five metal fingers and a sculpted palm gleamed a little in the light. She looked at it for a little, then took it in both her hands and caressed it. A moment later she pulled back, like she came back to reality. "I-I'm sorry sir, I'll be in my room!"

She bolted down the hall and made a quick left to the quarters.


	7. It Begins

1

Detroit, 11:58pm

Reich Production Base

November 30th, 2015

The look on Field Marshal Kline's face told me that whatever I said to him would shatter his world. "What is wrong Field Marshal?"

"It's the Alliance Captain. The way they have behaved in these past days worries me greatly."

"How so sir?"

"They haven't attacked the city, just our railroads and aircraft."

"Can't we just fix the railroads sir.""

"No, I'm afraid not. They cut them well within their territory, we can't touch them. To top it, the Canadians are attacking our shipping. God damn it what is going on? What time is it Captain?"

I looked at my watch. "It's 11:59, sir"

"Almost midnight, we better get to-."His words were cut off by a massive explosion that rocked the entire building. It was followed by more explosions, then what Field Marshal. Kline told me struck

"You stupid, old, fuck!"

"How dare you insult me, what the fuck is going on!"

"It's a Siege! They cut the rail lines and air traffic to seal us in the city!"

"Excellent observation, Captain Wolfe." I turned around and standing in the doorway was Rear Admiral. Wilhelm Himmler, commander of the Nelo Totenkampferbond.

"Your Excellency!"

"Shut up Kline. You allowed the city to be surrounded and sealed. You are no longer fit to lead the Nelo Totenkampferbond!"

He pulled out is gun and shot Kline in the head. "I'm now in command of Detroit. Wolfe, tell the men that this base is the last stand, we will not lose this area to the Alliance. And have my mobile suit ready, it's a new model built for me."

"Yes Sir!"

It's about time that he put Kline out of his misery. Hopefully The White Knight can end your misery, Rear Admiral.


	8. What We Lost

1

Detroit, 10:30am

Ford Motor Company Plant

December 15th, 2015

"Boss, I can't believe your plan worked. You think they would have anticipated something like this."

Even if they did Kline wouldn't have done shit, the man was a damn fool who took the N.T.'s invisibility to heart. "Well Jer, what did you suspect from the late Field Marshall. Kline? The man's tactics haven't changed much in the last twenty years and he was too stupid to see what we were doing to the supply lines."

"Good point Commander."

"Thank you, now what's the word from the front lines?"

"Confirmed reports of two new mobile suits: a blue and red one working in tandem."

Tandem, how the fuck do they pull that off? "Elaborate, Junior Lieutenant."

"The blue one is attacking and the red one is using shoulder mounted I-Field generators to defend it."

"Hm, that's impressive. Anything else?" A loud crackle emitted from the EBB (Emergency Broadcast Band) just to the left of my comm. set.

"May day-we-need-help-anyone-over!"

"This is Commander. Kelty of the 18th MS Special Forces Division, who is this, over?"

"Gunnery-Bennett-2nd Marine Recon—."

"Sergeant, where are you?" Shit, they must be out of range if all I get is snippets of what he's saying. I hope he can hear what I'm saying.

"Chr-three down-mobile dolls-hel-over"

"Jeremiah, who's closest to the Chrysler Center?"

He paused a moment before answering. "How the fuck do you know what they are talking about?"

"Know anything else in Detroit that sounds like Chr? Who's closest?"

"Let's see… Ha! Master Chief Vinson and company."

"Radio them now!"

Master Chief. Vinson POV

"Man, these Don Tropen kick ass!"

Mike was unamused "You going to marry it or just kiss it a little?"

"Go to hell Mike." The comm. erupted with the sound of the commander's voice.

"Vinson, get your head out of your ass, I have a job for you. I want you and the rest of the idiots to move to the Chrysler Center, we got a squad of trapped Marines in need of relief on the double!"

"Anything else, Commander?"

"Yes: go fuck yourself and come back alive."

"Will do sir. Alright, time to go Full Fucken Faulkner gentlemen! Formation Gamma!"

Gamma was a formation we came up with after we got our new mobile suits, the MS-09F Dom Tropen. It's a specialty mobile suit built to handle adverse weather conditions (jungle, snow, desert etc.) They also have better speed than a regular Dom. We took off in the direction of the Chrysler Center. Marines, they think they can do it all, now it's our job to save their jarhead butts from death. "Mike, can you see anything?"

"Let me check… bingo! Three Gelgoog Marines right in front JJ!"

Just then it started to rain beam rifle shots thought the snow. "Fuck! Double time to the Marines now!"

The shots kept coming as we three dodged them with the Dom Tropen's speed. We made it to the Marines in less than thirty seconds.

"Master Chief. Vinson of the 18th Special Forces! Who's in charge here?"

"Gunnery Sergeant Derek Bennett, 2nd Marine Recon! Me and my team were on patrol when we were ambushed by five mobile dolls. There were seven of us: all that's left is me, Corporal. Smith and Pfc. Dawes!"

"Can you get a fix on them!" I asked.

"Tried, but our suits don't have the speed to dodge their weapons. That's what happened to the fourth guy that was here, he's over there."

Sure enough, a charred Gelgoog Marine lay in the middle of the field. "Sergeant, I want you and your boys to fire at the Virgos to annoy them, me and my team will charge up the middle and take 'em out. Our bazooka will penetrate their I-Fields. Got it?"

"Yes sir!"

"Alright! Mike, Ashley, modified Jetstream Attack down the middle. Mike, take the targets on the left, Ashley the right. Move!"

The Marines took cover positions while we lined up for the attack. We they were in cover, we went off. The Marines fired on the mobile dolls as we speed down the street. Mike moved left and planted a shell in the torso of a unit hidden in building ruble; Ashley went right and got two with one shot. And right in front of me was the lead unit. I fired two shots, one to the face and one to the torso. It erupted in flames and fell to the ground.

"Well Jarheads, looks like your ass was saved by three Navy fucks."

"Yea yea, thanks for the help, who do we send the gift basket to?"

"Commander Geoffrey N. Kelty, The White Knight."

Lieutenant Fucth's POV

"Well, that was easy, what do you think Ensign?"

"Bullshit is the word Lieutenant. Why did we get stuck with the easy job?"

"Because you're with me. I always get stuck on the suicide missions."

"You mean being the commander's protector."

"Funny, let me call this…"

"LOOK OUT!"

She shoved my into the ground before I knew what was going on. Then I saw what had happened: a Targo was hidden in some rubble and was getting ready to take my ass out, but Ensign. Darden caught him and reacted. All I can figure from the mess is it fired one barrel at Marla's units lower half and she managed to bend the second barrel, causing it to rip into the Targo's cockpit area. I reacted. "Shit! Where's the god damn…! There!"

I opened the hatch and made a break for Marla's unit, tripping over myself. "God damn, God damn, God damn, don't be dead, PLEASE don't be dead!

When I got to her cockpit I fumbled finding the emergency release, but when I found it and opened it up, the sight wasn't pretty. Her left leg was hanging on by a thread (and I mean THRED). Her breathing was shallow and I could tell that shock was setting in.

"God damn it hang on! Where's the - This is Lieutenant, Joel Fucth, I need a medic STAT at Outer Drive Community Hospital on Outer Drive! I got an Ensign with a dismembered leg and shock…"

Commander Kelty's POV

"Lowe, I'm getting worried, Andy hasn't radioed in yet."

"Don't worry Jer-."

"Geoff!"

"Fucth, what the fuck man? You don't call me Geoff unless you're talking about me to someone or you're in trouble."

"Marla's injured, she took a Targo round and lost her leg. She's stable at the moment, but the docs are still worried about-"

That counts as trouble. A shell exploded in the distance. The wind sounded like it was mocking me for not going with them. "Andy, stay there and give your report to the Captain. Ask that she be put up for the Bronze Star. She deserves it. Out"

She learned the hard way the cost of war. As did I so long ago at Los Angeles. A medal won't get her leg back, but it's the least that we can do to show that her loss wasn't in vain. Not that a hunk of metal is even worth what you lost: friends, loved ones, a limb or two, hell, all it proves is that you enjoy war more than most men do. What a pity.


	9. One Small Victory

1

Detroit, 10:58 pm

3 miles from Reich Headquarters

December 31, 2015

It's really hard to concentrate when you have shells and mobile suits firing around you. "God damn, this shelling is thick as shit commander."

"You were expecting pillows and ponies Chief. Anderson? Hang on, Leo's in the yard!"

Two shots, two dead Reich pilots. If you haven't noticed, we made it to the Reich production base on the Detroit River Front. From this point the Nelo Totenkampferbond has run its operations in Michigan and Canada. And their days are numbered. Three days ago the Canadian forces landed on the northeast side of the city, pushing them west as we pushed them east. They are now stuck at the base with no were to go. They can't escape to space because we took out the space port. They have no place left to go. Jeremiah got on the horn. "Hey commander, the Canadians got word of a red MS harassing them."

A red MS? Ah shit! "Is a blue one with it as well, Lt. McClelland?"

"Yes sir."

"Shit, send the word that they are not to be confronted unless backup is present."

"Yes sir." Two mobile suits acting as one is a new concept that doesn't bode well with me. I know for a fact that the blue MS is the one Rear Admiral. Himmler is piloting, the red one is a mystery.

"Vinson, how's things on your end?"

"Shitty sir. We've lost nine Dom's and fifteen Zaku's, we also hear reports that that blue MS is tearing the extreme left flank a new asshole."

"Tell them to fall back to my position and not to engage the mobile suit, got it?"

"Why the fuck for!"

"So I can take the blue one myself! I don't need mountains of dead men because I made them fight it. Now do it!"

"Whatever! All units on the left move to Commander. Kelty's location on the double! Do not engage enemy MS!"

As the damaged mobile suits of the left flank flew past me, three large mega particle cannon blasts landed around me, one almost hitting me. I thrusted back to assest what it was. "What the fuck was that?"

My question was answered when a dark blue mobile suit landed about twenty feet in front of me. It was rather unimpressive; it looked like any other Reich mobile suit with the exception of the large beam cannon on its back. It was also missing any defensive measures.

"Commander Geoffrey Nicholas Kelty Jr. of the United North American Alliance, we finally meet."

"Rear Admiral Wilhelm Himmler, the youngest of the ruling family. And the only reason you're an Admiral."

"How dare you talk to me that way! You and your forces have been embarrassing me for the last three months, and it stops here!"

"Daddy doesn't like that his pride is an utter failure in combat? Or that you need the help of a real solider to lead your forces!"

"Silence you pig!" He fired a shot at my MS; I barely managed to doge it.

"Very good, you dodged my shot. Let's see if you can do it again!" He fire again, and again I dodged. What the hell kind of tactic is this? Sooner or later he will run out of energy, and then he is mine. I dodge his last shot and I took out my beam rifle.

"My turn you prick."

I pointed my beam rifle squarely at the cockpit hatch. He didn't move to avoid it, he just waited. "Goodbye, I'll miss you, Little Himmler."

I fired a round, and at the last second a red mobile suit identical to Himmler's put itself right in the beam's path. It bounced off its I-Field.

"What do you think, White Knight, a mobile suit combo of defense and offence. Working in tandem, nothing can stop us! I will succeed where no one else has! I, WILL, KILL YOU!"

He charged my position, the red mobile suit behind him. I tried to shoot him, but the red MS kept jumping in front of my shots. Himmler brandished his beam sword trying to cut me down. But lucky for me my mobile suit can move faster than his. For about an hour we traded blows (most of mine hit the I-Field of the red one). This could take a while.

Lieutenant Futch's POV

"Attention, this is Colonel. James Collard of the Canadian Highland Artillery, calling anybody!"

I got on the horn to answer the call. "This is Lieutenant. Joel Fucth of the 18th MS Special Forces, what do you need?"

"We need the coordinates of the Reich Plant, we've been ordered to bombard the area, but all our spotters are down and we do not have coordinates over."

I should tell them that Lowe is there in the area and that he might be danger close, but knowing the him as I do, he never cares about danger close. And with the Reich battle lines caving on the left and right, one good punch in the center should wipe the Reich of the map.

"What's your location Colonel?

"Gross Pointe Beach."

"Coordinates are Fire Mission 6978-7852"

"Roger that, thank you Lieutenant."

Commander Kelty's POV

"TAKE THAT!"

Damn! Himmler caught me off guard and sliced off the arm with my beam rifle in it.

"Fuck! Good one, little man! Only took you a fucken hour."

"Shut up! Now you finally die, Commander. Geoffrey N. Kelty J-"

His speech was interrupted by the whistle of incoming artillery. A second later shrapnel flew all around, as well as bits of building and mobile suits. This pissed of Himmler. "NO!"

Now was my chance. I used my one good arm and unsheathed my beam sword and thrusted up in the direction of Rear Admiral. Himmler. I knew it wouldn't work: that red pest was right in front of him, I-Fields on. But then something happened. It turned off its shields and dashed out of the way. My saber entered his mobile suits head and started down.

"No, this, this cannot be!"

I sliced that fucker's mobile suit down the middle. It erupted into flames before the halves fell to the ground. Dead was what he was.

Captain Wolfe's POV

I hope you enjoy the afterlife, Wilhelm Himmler. Now I have to report this tragedy to New Berlin before anyone else dose. One day I hope you thank me for moving out of your way, Commander.

Commander Kelty's POV

"Attention all Alliance forces, this is Commander Kelty. Rear Admiral. Wilhelm Himmler is dead. I want all officers to inform any Reich combatants of this information and ask for their immediate surrender. If they don't, kill them. That is all."

Three months. After three months the Nelo Totenkampferbond has been eradicated in the state of Michigan, which is back in our hands. Now we can continue are conquest of the Eastern Seaboard and free our nation.


	10. End of Act I

1

New Berlin, Side 3, 12:00 p.m.

Office of Emperor Hennrich Himmler II

January 2, 2016

"Your Excellency, Michigan has fallen."

"What!"

"Also, almost all the Earth bound Nelo Totenkampferbond forces have been wiped out and your son was killed by a Commander. Geoffrey Nicolas Kelty Jr.

"A lowly officer killed my son?"

"Yes Sir."


	11. Phase Two

1

West Virginia, 8:03 am

Mine No.17

May 9th, 2016

"I hate all this coal Lowe, I really do."

"I don't care Andy, I really don't."

I'm really getting tired of his bitching. For the last seven weeks we've been clearing out the Reich in West Virginia, coal country. What makes it difficult is that when all the surface fighting is done; we have to go underground to root out any enemy troops who burrow inside the mines. All the mine hopping has slowed down our advance: after Detroit it took two months to retake Ohio and three months for Kentucky, so we were hoping to make up the time by plowing through West Virginia in less than a month, but that is not going to happen.

To top off this cluster fuck, every mine has Reich artillery surrounding them from the hills. I have the Triad clearing the hills around our position, but then I heard the familiar whine of an incoming shell, which landed about a hundred yards away from me and Andy, showing us with dirt. Andy was on the deck as soon as the shell landed, I just stood there. "One day Lowe a hunk of shrapnel will take your head right off."

"Until that day comes I'm not letting the bastards know that I'm afraid of death. Now get your ass up pussy."

"Fuck you."

"I didn't know you swung that way Lieutenant, don't ask don't tell is current policy."

"Attention, will Commander Kelty and Lieutenant Fucth please report to Captain Kelty on the double."

I see the PA is being put to good use. Looks like the Captain want's a little company underground. He turned the largest cavern in the mine into Regimental HQ, about 60ft underground. Once Andy was back on his feet we made our way to the shaft elevator that would take us down to HQ. Just as we started to go down the thunder of artillery started again.

"Why hasn't JJ cleared all the guns yet?"

"Lot of hills out here man, got a lot of space to clear out. Give him a break. We're here."

Gabe had a table set up a few feet from the elevator, about five chairs around it. He was sitting a on the left side of the table, across from him was Commander. Emmerson and at the head of the table was Vice Admiral. William McKay, commander of the United Mobile Assault Force. We saluted.

"At ease, you're among friends. Take a seat; we have a lot to talk about."

Me and Andy followed his request; I sat next to Gabe and Andy next to Emmerson. Looking at the table, it was covered by a large map and stacks of files and papers.

"What brings you to the front Admiral?" I asked

"I have news from the Federation: they officially announced that they have started production of mobile suit."

There was a collective murmur of comments and wonderment from everyone except me, because I was the principle designer of two of the three test suits. "It's about time they did sir, maybe now they can bring the fight to the Reich."

"No argument there Commander Emmerson. I have with me the files on the three Federation mobile suits, given to me by the Federation at the request of Commander. Kelty, who while stationed at Side 7 took part in the Federation's Project V. I'll let him explain the suits."

"Thank you sir."

I reached over to the closest stack of files and took the one off the top, opened it and passed around pictures and plans of the first Feddie suit.

"Project V was started in 2012 by Feddie engineer Lieutenant. Tem Ray. The projects main goal was to research then produce mobile suits for Federation use. The first unit was designed by Lt. Ray himself: the RX-75 Guntank. The Guntank is nothing more than a fusion of a tank with the upper torso and arms of a mobile suit, and was originally intended to serve as an Anti-MS unit. Despite this apparently faltering first step, the Guntank packs a serious punch as a heavy fire support and artillery unit. The Guntank is also somewhat unique in that its piloting and gunnery requirements are split up between two cockpits: a gunner's station in the head, and a standard cockpit in the torso."

"I'm not impressed."

"Shut up Eric, what do you know?" What a cocksucker. "You push paper and sit on your ass. The next unit was started by Lt. Ray and finished by me. The RX-77-2 Guncannon is a step above the RX-75 Guntank in that it was a true mobile suit and not just a mobile suit body on a tank. Designed as a mid-range fire support unit, its primary armament is shoulder-mounted 240 mm cannons. The main drawback to this was the cannons' limited ammunition supply, so I designed an energy cap-based beam rifle for it. The third unit is designed solely by me, the RX-78 Gundam ." I placed a picture of it on the table, and every one at the table just looked at it with awe.

"I designed the Gundam as a fast, close-combat mobile suit and was the first to feature several new technologies, including the energy cap-based beam rifle, making the Gundam the first mobile suit to pack the firepower of a battleship. The Gundam also has a "learning computer" system, which allows the mobile suit to "learn" from - and adapt to - the pilot's input. The data from the learning computer system is being incorporated into the Federation's first mass-production model mobile suit, the RGM-79 GM."

"Commander Kelty, why did you build it for the Federation, not your own nation?"

"I don't like your tone Eric, and for your information, the Alliance doesn't need a suit that powerful. We have so many types and variants that we don't need an uber suit."

Emmerson shut up and sat back in his chair. "Thank you Commander that will be all. Oh, I forgot. Rear Admiral Weaver was killed yesterday as you all know."

Yeah we know alright. The first time in three months our division commander steps outside and a shell from enemy guns blasted him into little pieces. The Admiral continued. "We don't have a Rear Admiral we can call in to replace him so Captain Kelty, you are in temporally in command of the 18th."

Gabe saluted, "Thank you sir!"

Emmerson chimed in with a hopeful voice, "So, who commands 2nd Brigade?"

"Not you Commander Emmerson." said McKay. "You're not suitable as a combat officer. Commander Kelty is in charge of 2nd Brigade until further notice."

Emmerson's face was priceless, dumbfounded. He just been told that he's doomed to push paper and be stuck at the bottom for eternity. And me? I smiled, saluted and said "Thank you sir!"

"Now, with that done, do you have a plain to deal with Virginia Captain?"

"Yes Admiral. Once West Virginia is cleared out the Division will make its way into Virginia. Three Reich armies control the state: the 9th and 15th Shock Armies operate most of the state, and the 7th Prussian Gauds control the Shenandoah River Valley. I will take the 1/18th and the 3/18th and follow the James River to Richmond. Commander Kelty will take his 2nd Brigade and travel up the Shenandoah River, clearing the Valley."

"What about the rest of the Mobile Assault Force, will they be helping?"

"Negative Admiral, the 5th and 7th are in New England and New York and the 17th and 22nd had to be diverted to the Carolina's. It's just us sir."

Yeah, just us. While me and my brother don't see eye to eye, he does what he can with what's put in front of him. It's a bold move, splitting the Division. I asked for the Shenandoah Valley route because it's a small area and he needs all the help he can get with the rest of the state. Admiral McKay looked over at me.

"The 7th Prussian Guards are the elite of the Reich; can you take them on with one brigade?"

"Absolutely."

"Ok, well I have to go back to Granada at inform every one of the situation. God speed Commander."

We all saluted, then he, Emmerson and Andy left the cavern. I looked over at Gabe and he looked at me.

"Gabe, you may be insufferable sometimes, but I have to admit, I'm glad you took on the job as a combat officer, not a staffer."

"Thanks Geoff. Be careful, I don't want to tell Mom that all I found of you was a finger or a piece of uniform."

"Same to you Gabe."

We hugged and went and our separate ways. The endgame is about to begin.


	12. Into the Breach

1

Shenandoah Valley, 9:18 p.m.

Cross Keys, Virginia

July 4, 2016

I was pissed and it showed. "God damn it, this barrage isn't good enough! I want the ground to shake! The last thing we need is another Reich charge!"

The thunder of the Xhamel rattled the ground and my teeth. For four days we've held back six charges coming from Port Republic, a small town that is situated on the Shenandoah River. The 7th Prussian Guard is using the town as a base for their amphibious mobiles suits, which allows them to patrol the river and enter any other body of water in the area.

We are situated at a smaller town northeast called Cross Keys. It's been hell. We hoped to surprise the Reich, but they found us and they have been attacking nonstop. To top it all off, we can't retreat: the Reich closed off our exit when we dug in at Cross Keys. I've lost my two regiment commanders on the third day: now Andy commands the 92nd MS Regiment and Jeremiah commands the 87th MS Regiment.

"Fucth, left flank report!"

"No movement at the Port for the last twenty minutes. Most of my boys are intact."

"McClelland, right flank-."

"HERE THEY COME!" yelled Jeremiah into the comm link.

"Fuck! All units prepare for close combat! Andy, Jeremiah keep your shit together! Vinson, Brown, Anderson, go for any enemy officers you can find in the mess, Move!"

Seconds later the lead started to fly thick as snow. All around explosions lit up the night and filled the air with smoke and fire. The once pristine land in this valley was turning into a metal graveyard soaked in oil and blood. For two hours men fought and men died. Officers lead and the grunts ran into the breach for their country and freedom. During the attack, I noticed something, it felt weak. Like there were holes were they didn't used to be, then it hit me. They were losing steam, and it was affecting their attack. Now is the time to strike and move in on the Port.

"Xhamel team, ignore the mobile suits and concentrate fully on Port Republic. Triad, protect them and do not let the Reich shot one down!"

"Yes Sir!"

The next two hours violent and destructive. Almost forty mobile suits were lost during the fight. When they started to retreat, it was time to strike.

"Alright people, time to kick some ass. Lt. Fucth, I want your regiment to move in a series of left obloquies to confuse them and spread their lines out and head for the city. Make sure to avoid combat if you can. Lt. McClelland, you'll take the right with your Regiment and distract the Reich so Lt. Fucth can get to the Port. Can you do that?"

"Yes."

"While that's going on, I'll move thought the center and plow my way to the city. If Andy's boys do their job correct I should be able to break into city. The Triad will continue to protect the artillery. Go!"

Lieutenant JG. McClelland's POV

"You heard Commander. Kelty, all personnel in this regiment move to engage the retreating enemy so Lieutenant. Fucth can move on the city!"

I'd hate to be Commander Kelty at this moment. This plan is rash and bold and crazy. He couldn't have come to it lightly and would be devastated if it failed. But, I ramble, time to go for it.

"Lieutenant, what if they see us!"

"That's the point Ensign Miller. We need to distract them so Fucth can move up!"

"That's suicide Lieutenant! You and Commander Kelty will get us killed!"

"SHUT UP-"

A stray round hit Miller's Zaku in the chest. It went limp.

"They found us! All units engage! MOVE!"

We rush head long into the fire, leaving fear and doubt behind. Some of us won't make it back, but that's the price you pay being a solider. A price that I hope I don't pay the way Commander. Kelty paid.

Lieutenant Futch's POV

"Lowe, your plan worked! Jeremiah's diversion worked and we are about seven miles from the Port."

"Don't get too happy Lieutenant. It's working at the moment, but if the Reich plows McClelland's men they'll go for you next. So get your ass moving, I'm starting my push through the center."

He likes to make me nervous by saying shit like that. But he's always been like that, even back in the Pacific Northwest as an Ensign he would try to scare me by pointing out the possible flaws in his plans. And by recklessly going into the thick of war with no regard for his life (or the fact that if he dies, Emmerson gets put in command!)

"Four miles people let's go!"

"You got it Lieutenant! HOOOOORAAAAA!"

God I hope that Jeremiah still alive after all this.

"ONE MILE-"

A huge explosion shook the air around us and lit up the night sky. It spooked the Reich and what followed defied all logic. Clusters of radio chatter and more explosions, followed by a familiar voice coming over the comm link. "Lieutenant Fucth, it's been way too long."

"Captain Kelty! What the fuck are the Marines doing down here! I thought yall were up near New England?"

"I wasn't. My unit is on seek and destroy missions in the Atlantic. I heard the commotion here a couple days ago and decided to come see what the noise was, and I see it's an assault on the factory here. So where's Geoff?"

"Charging thought the center of town."

"Crazy son of a bitch."

Commander Kelty's POV

"Could somebody please tell me what that fucken explosion was!" For a small town, this place is chuck full of Reich mobile suits. I'm lucky that I made it into this town in one piece. Andy's left obloquies spread the enemy lines so thin it didn't take much for me to kick in the door.

"Sir, Lieutenant Junior Grade Patrick Way reporting. Apparently a Marine detachment belonging to the 1st Marine Division, E Company, caused the explosion sir."

The 1st, E Company, Marines? What the fuck! I switch to a familiar band width. "Sis, what the fuck are you doing here?"

"Helping Lieutenant Fucth take over the base. Which is done by the way, the base is ours and most of the amphibious mobile suits are out of operation. What now sir."

"You and Lieutenant Fucth continue to sweep the water front for any suits that might have escaped. I don't want any of them getting away. And keep your asses down; the Reich is still thick in the area."

"Roger that Commander."

"McClelland how's your company?"

"Tired." was all he said.

"Well pull back, Lieutenant Fucth made it to the city and Captain Kelty and her Marines stopped in to help out. Regroup with the Triad and help protect the Xhamels. Good job Jeremiah."

"Thank Lowe."

"JJ, what's the word with the Xhamels?"

"There fine, but I have some news for you: about two hours ago Admiral. Heinrich Himmler III just announced that from this day forward the Intergalactic Reich will now be known as the Galactic Prussian Empire. He also said that this empire will restart the legacy of the Holy Roman Empire, and to prove it he named himself the High Chancellor and his father the new Holy Roman Emperor. He even renamed his father Maximilian the Great."

Oh that's just fucken great: delusions of grandeur. This may just be me, but I think that Heinrich the Third is starting to override his father in terms of leadership.

"Commander Kelty, this is Lieutenant Junior Grade Way again. It's the Prussian Guard: there retreating north. There abandoning the city!"

What? Why the hell are the leaving? They could easily fuck us over if they wanted too, they have seven divisions and all I have is a brigade.

"Alright people listen up! I want all artillery the concentrate on the retreating Empire troops. The rest move in to secure the city and capture any officers left over from the retreat. Ladies and gentlemen, we just got our first foot hold in the Valley; let's make good use of it. Move out!"


	13. Enter the Federation

1

Shenandoah Valley, 12:27 p.m.

Front Royal, Virginia. Farmhouse

August 10, 2016

"Petty Officer Lake, send in Lieutenant, Junior Grade McClelland please. He should be in the next room."

"Right away Commander."

It's weird to have a quiet day here. Well, not totally quiet. I have the Triad running perimeter sweeps to keep Imperial (god that sounds totally Star Wars) troops out of our sector and away from the hangers. Let me update you on our status: we captured Front Royal three days ago because it was a supply/repair base for the Empire, and now it's under our control, and we need it. Most of our suits are in rough shape and need to be fixed, and our ammo supply is low. Thankfully it's just ammo that's low, the brigade as a whole is still strong with only 200 casualties. Hell, we might have to commandeer the enemy suits left here and paint them up to make them ours. The door opened and business began.

"Jer, how's things at camp?"

"Same as usual. You wanted to see me."

"Yes. Word has reached me that you are a little miffed that you only got a medal for your efforts at The Port as well as a unit citation. Is that true?"

He looked uneasily at me for a moment before he spoke.

"No disrespect-."

"Ah cut the crap Jer, I'd be pissed to if all I got was a medal. That why I called you in. I just got of the horn with Captain. Kelty and he agrees that you deserve a little more. Congratulations on your promotion, Lieutenant."

"I. . . I've been promoted?"

"Yep, you are now a full Lieutenant. I want you to also be in charge of converting the Leo's and Aries to our standards and repaint them."

"Yes sir! How's Captain Kelty?"

"He and Commander Emerson are stuck at Petersburg and are laying siege to the city. Just like the Union did during the Civil War. Now go do your thing and brag about your promotion. Also, have the boys at the hangers switch out my weapons. My repaired beam machine gun arrived and I would like to have it back."

"Right away sir."

He saluted and left the room with a little pep in his step. Medals may be nice, but it's always good to have a promotion to go along with it. Me, I'm not one for promotions, a funny thing to say considering that three years ago I graduated LSMA a Chief Petty Officer and now I'm a Commander in charge of a brigade, buts it's not like I begged for 'em. All the things I did to get to Commander were not planned as such, I just did what I thought was right to win this damn war, and with their success came the promotions.

Now my counterpart, Commander. Emerson, he's never put his life on the line to get where he is: he's an Annapolis grad (so he was an automatic Ensign when he got out of Annapolis) who spent two years (2012-2014) in the United Alliance Space Force, first as the personnel officer on a cruiser, a job he did so well he was promoted to Lieutenant Junior Grade and was transferred to the U.S.S. Andrew Jackson (a Irish class battleship) and became it's Executive Officer.

He didn't even earn his next promotion: he was made a Lieutenant Commander in late 2014 and was transferred to the United Alliance Mobile Assault Force because they ran out of qualified officers who could be XO's on their ships, and that's how he ended up in the 18th. His last promotion came after Los Angeles, when the old XO of the 18th was killed during the battle. See what I mean now, why I hate him, as does everyone else in the division. He's a promotion hound who has dreams of stars on his shoulder one day.

"Sir, you have a call from Marine Captain. Kelty on the line, it sounds important."

"Thank you Petty Officer, I'll take the call."

This can't be good. After the door shut I picked up the phone and pushed the call button

"This is Commander. Kelty, what's the problem Kelly."

"Well Commander, I have good news and bad news, which do you want first?"

"Give me the bad news first so we can get this out of the way"

"The Potomac is not a viable route to D.C. The damn thing's crawling with Prussian amphibian units, and with the state of your forces, only you and your team would make it to Washington, and even you're not that good to take a whole city with just six men."

"Okay, that's a mood killer. Now what's the good news?"

"Maryland's back in our control, with the exception of a small strip of land near Sharpsburg, and apparently, our brother's siege of Petersburg scared the 9th and 15th Armies in Virginia. Both surrendered two hours ago."

That's better news. That means that only three enemy hard points remain in the region: The Shenandoah Valley, Washington D.C. and Sharpsburg.

"Thanks for the info sis, I'll pass it on to command in the morning, I have bigger things to worry about. Out."

Once I hung up the phone I looked at my watch: 1:29. They should be arriving soon. And speak of the devil, the door to my office opened to reveal a nervous looking Feddie officer with black hair and serious looking eyes. I could tell he just graduated from the Federation Officer Academy in Amsterdam. He went rigid and saluted before saying his name.

"Lieutenant Junior Grade Bright Noa, commander of the White Base."

'Commander Geoff Kelty, fell free to call me Lowe, commander of 2nd Brigade. I'm impressed, didn't think I'd see you guys until we kicked the Prussians out."

"General. Revil made it happen sir, as a thank you for your help on Project V and the White Base."

"Well, whenever you get back under Feddie command tell him thanks. Good thing you showed up when you did, were in a mess. We took this area over two days ago because we needed the supplies at this base and we need to keep the momentum up if we want to get to Washington. Right now I have one of my Lieutenant's converting captured enemy suits for our use and were also using ammo and weapons, and a little extra manpower won't hurt. Speaking of manpower, did you bring the White Bases compliment with it?"

"Yes sir, would you like to meet them?"

"Yes, and one more thing, do they mind being under Alliance control temporarily?"

"They know the story and they understand the situation at hand."

"Good, lets ride."

We left the farm house and started to walk in the direction of the spaceport .Even before we got there I could see the White Base above the tree line, and I must say it looked strange. It was clunky in design, it resembled a giant lion getting ready to sleep, it's "paws" being the launch decks for the craft (an enclosed design, something that I find rather intrusive and dangerous). And outside the ship was my creation, the RX-78. It was being repaired when me and Lieutenant JG. Noa walked up to the ship.

"Attention!"

His order caused a stir with the Feddie troops. They all lined up in front of us and saluted. Then Lieutenant, Junior Grade. Noa gave me the floor.

"Good afternoon, my name is Commander. Geoffrey Nicholas Kelty Jr., son of Vice Admiral. Geoffrey Nicolas Kelty Sr. From this point on, you belong to me. You are the property of the United Alliance Mobile Assault Force, the most elite branch of the Alliance military. You will sweat blood and bleed piss, you will be expected to do things that will cost you your life, and I will not take anyone's bitching or moaning. Will the mobile suit pilots please step up to the front."

Three men stepped up to the front; from tallest to shortest (I hope it wasn't an intentional joke, because I'm not in the mood). The tallest one was about 6'1" with hair that was a shade of grey. Next to him was a 5'6", brown haired kid with a serious look on his face, like he had seen some real shit in his travels across the Southwest. The last one was short, too short for military service in America, but the Federation can't be picky at the moment. I walked up to the tall one.

"You, name and rank!"

"Kai Shedien, Ensign, Earth Federation Space Force sir!"

"Welcome to Virginia Ensign. Shitpan, what do you pilot boy."

"RX-77 Guncannon sir!"

"Lucky you, you will be assigned to the Dark Triad as support. You, brown hair, name and rank."

The pilot next to Ensign Shitpan stood up straighter before he answered.

"Amuro Ray, Chief Petty Officer!"

"Ray, you related to Lieutenant. Tem Ray?"

"Yes sir, he's my father sir!"

"Okay Chief. Ray, what do you pilot?"

"RX-78 Gundam!"

This took me aback. I questioned him some more. "How old are you Chief Ray?"

"Fourteen sir, I was pressed into service after the Empire attacked Side 7."

What the fuck! How in the fuck did a fourteen year old civilian manage to learn how to pilot my creation? Hell, most the Feddie's at Side 7 couldn't do it, only I could. I like this kid. I moved on to the short one next to Chief. Gay. I didn't even get the words out of my mouth when he started to spoke.

"Petty Officer First Class Hyato Kobayashi sir!"

"Slow down Petty Officer. Kobayashi. What do you pilot boy?"

"Guncannon sir!"

"Then you're with Ensign Shitpan. Resume your duties cherries; I'll be with Lieutenant Noa. Dismissed."

The Federation POV

"Who does that guy think he is? Asshole."

"Kai, shut up! He's The White Knight of Los Angeles. He' a legend, a hero, he build the Gundam. You're just mad he calls you Shitpan"

"Shut up Amuro."

Commander Kelty's POV

"You think I was hard on them, Lieutenant, Noa?"

"No sir. In fact, you remind me of my instructor at the Academy."

"INCOMING!"

At first I thought someone was playing games with that word, that was until a flaming Aries flew overhead and slammed into the woods next to the hangers. Then, just as me and LtJG. Noa hit the dirt, two more flew overhead: one hit the makeshift chow hall, and the other fired off a few shots before a bazooka shell knocked it out of the sky and into the woods. At first I was pissed, until I saw Master Chief. Vinson MS come into a view a couple hundred yards behind us, and then I got livid. I stood up and walked to the nearest comm set and patched into Vinson's Dom Tropen.

"JJ YOU DUMB MOTHER FUCKER WHY YOU LET THEM GET CLOSE TO THE BASE, SHIT FOR BRAINS!"

"What'd you want me to do!"

"TAKE CARE OF THEM SOMEWHERE ELSE! YOU ALMOST KILLED US ! YOU AND THE OTHER FUCKTARDS DONE!"

"Yea we're done!"

"THEN GET YOUR ASSES BACK TO BASE."

"Fuck you Lowe!"

"FUCK YOU VINSON! SOMEBODY PUT OUT THOSE FUCKEN FIRES NOW!"

I walked back over to Lieutenant JG. Noa and picked him up from the ground and helped him dust off his uniform. He was still in shock when we continued to walk.

"Bright, welcome to Hell."


	14. The Other Side II

1

Bolling Air Force Base, 11:56 am

Washington D.C.

August 19th, 2016

"Captain Wolfe to see Viceroy Steiger."

"Right this way Captain, he is expecting you sir.

The pretty secretary led me to the door of Viceroy Hans Steiger, the de facto leader of all Alliance territory still in our control. He his inept and only got the job thanks to political maneuvering and bribes. Entering his office, he was sitting at his desk. He's about 50 years old, fat with a very red face. Even the features of his face seemed fatty.

"Captain! Welcome to my territory. How are you doing?"

"I have been better sir. I was unable to capture the Federation mobile suits."

"I know, very sad. I hear that a kid is piloting that white mobile suit, and he beat you!"

"He did not beat me sir, circumstances prevented me from continuing my pursuit. I've only lost to one person in my career as a pilot."

"Speaking of said person, what are the latest reports from the front?"

"We have lost all territory in the north and south: all that we have left is Maryland, Delaware and this city."

"WHAT! That is not what my reports are saying!"

"Those reports are five months old. The Alliance as even pushed the Prussian Guards out of Virginia."

"How, they are the best. I don't believe it. Field Marshall Sturguest cannot have been-"

I slammed my fist on his desk to shut him up.

"They may be the best, but he underestimated Commander. Kelty and his abililities! You know what some of the officers are calling him? The 21st Century Stonewall Jackson! He's out maneuvered, out witted and outfought Sturguest! His Valley campaign will go down in history right alongside the real Stonewall Jackson's1862 campaign! Not to mention he held back three divisions by himself at Los Angeles, what did you think would happen when he has a whole brigade against seven divisions? Sturguest never had a chance."

"That ends! I'm sending for Lieutenant Commander. Anavel Gato and his squad to be brought here from Solomon to shore up the defenses at Sharpsburg. I will stop him. You are dismissed."

Leaving his office, I thought to myself about the outcome between a fight with Commander Kelty and Lieutenant Commander Gato. My money is on the White Knight.


	15. Marla's Return

1

Shenandoah Valley, 2:06 pm

Harpers Ferry, Virginia

August 20th, 2016

The stack of AAR's and casualty list in front of me did not put me in a good mood, and they all knew it. Lieutenant Fucth was on my right, his hands forming a triangle. Lieutenant.\ McClelland was on the left, tipping himself and the chair he was in on its back legs. JJ, Mike and Ashley were scattered about the room.

"Lieutenant Fucth, what were my orders for your Regiment yesterday?"

"To be the rear guard for the rest of the brigade as we advanced on to Harpers Ferry...Sir."

"That's right, be the rear guard, so why did you advance farther up then the rest of the unit to "scout around" as you put in your After Action Report, leaving us open for an attack?"

"I didn't know-."

"Your damn right you didn't fucken know. While you were fucking around the brigade was ass raped by the Empire! Thanks to you, two companies were whipped out before an attack could be mounted!"

He was about to say something in return, but he decided not to. Good thing to, I was ready to hit him square in the mouth if he did. "I'm sorry sir."

"Yeah you are! We can't get replacements out here, so what do we do to fill in the god damn holes!"

"How about an old friend, Lowe."

Me and everyone in the room whipped their heads around to the direction of the door, and the person standing in the doorway was someone we all thought we would never see on the battlefield again. I was the first to speak.

"Ensign Darden?"

"No no Lowe, look again."

She pointed at the collar of her uniform shirt: two silver bars. "Lieutenant. Darden, what are you doing back? And when did I say you could call me Lowe?"

Walking over to the closest empty chair, she sat down before answering my question. Something seemed different about her. She still looks the same physical, no change in height or weight (hairs a little longer), but something was different.

"Well, after receiving the Bronze Star and getting bumped up to a full Lieutenant I sat around the hospital thinking about all the things I learned from you and the team, and decided that I had only one choice that made any logical sense. And as for your second question, you didn't say I had to ask you just that I had to earn it. Observe."

She propped her leg on the table and lifted up the pant leg, showing us the gleaming titanium coating of a biomechanical leg. "I think I earned the right, wouldn't you say?"

That was something I wasn't expecting. "Yeah, yeah you earned it Lieutenant. Anything else that's different on you, Lieutenant Darden?"

"Once my leg was attached and I learned to use it I was allowed to attend the Marine Corps Scout Sniper School. Passed both the non-mobile suit and mobile suit courses with flying colors. Now I'm a certified sniper and once again a member of the famous 13th MS Team. Captain Kelty didn't give me any details about what the situation is, told me to report to you for details."

"Well Jeremiah was promoted to Lieutenant, you can congratulate him later but right now we have a big problem. Thanks to Andy's fuck up we are short two companies and munitions, but thankfully with you here we are no longer short on qualified officers. The Earth Federation sent its White Base and its mobile suit-."

"Wait, the Gundam is here? How'd you pull that off." she asked

"The RX-78 Gundam is my design and the Federation owed me for that, so they are here as temporary members of the brigade. Back to the matter at hand. We've all but kicked the Empire out of Virginia and pushed them into Maryland, Sharpsburg to be specific, there using a small spaceport there as the last line of defense between us and Washington. As a last ditch effort to screw with us they brought in Lieutenant Commander Anavel Gato of the Empire's 9th Palace Guard, normally stationed at Solomon. He's a mean son of a bitch; he took out a whole company in under two minutes. That covers past events, now for the future. Lieutenant Fucth, bring in the Feddie's."

He got up and went over to the door, motioned for the Feddie's to enter, and when he sat back down they filed in behind him, either taking seats or standing around the table. Lieutenant Noa took a seat next to Marla.

"Bright, I'd like you to meet your acting commander, Lieutenant. Marla Darden."

"Pleasure to meet you ma'am."

"Aw great, a woman-"

"I've had enough of your mouth Ensign. Shitpan! One more word out of your fucking mouth and I'll have you in Leavenworth so fast your head will spin, regardless of your affiliation. And trust me when I say that a lot of well hung inmates will gladly plow your ass so god damn hard you'll feel like you've been butt fucked by a Zaku! Are we clear?"

"Ye-."

"Shut up."

My men found that whole speech to be funny, the Feddie's just sat their unable to fathom how an officer could use such language.

"Anyway, let me introduce the Federation pilots: Lieutenant. Bright Noa is the White Base commanding officer, Ensign Shitpan and Petty Officer Kobayashi pilot the two RX-77 Guncannons and Chief Petty Officer Amuro Ray pilots the Gundam."

Amuro was startled when I said his name and snapped to attention and saluted her, which made her giggle. "At ease Chief, you're among friends."

"Commander, if I may."

"Yes Bright?"

"The RGM-79SP arrived sir."

"Yes! Thank you, now that intros are done, let's get to work."

I unrolled a map of Sharpsburg, Maryland on the table.

"People, in five days we are to attack the spaceport at Sharpsburg and finish off what is left of the Prussian Guards. When we started this campaign they had seven divisions, now they are down to two and awaiting resupply at the spaceport in preparation for a counter attack of this location. Viceroy Steiger gave Field Marshal. Sturguest strict orders not to retreat and retake the state of Virginia. This operation will be a testing ground for a new mobile suit attack concept: high altitude stealth drops."

"Using the recently fielded MS-06G Improved Ground Combat Zaku II's painted in the same radar deflecting paint as the stealth bomber we will perform a HAHO jump into the spaceport and kill or capture anything we can find. The plan is as follows: three Garuda class transport ships carrying us will fly over three different drop zones around the base. Lieutenant's Fucth and McClelland will drop three miles south of the base, five minutes later the Dark Triad will drop two miles east of the base. When the two teams are in striking distance, Shitpan and Kobayashi will bombard the base from across the river in Martinsburg. Marla, you'll be a mile in front of them picking off whatever targets you want. Once the base is in chaos me and Chief Amuro will drop right into the base and go to work. I should note that Amuro will be in the Gundam and will be noticed on radar, so it is imperative that someone take out the anti-air before me and him jump. Any questions?"

No one raised a hand or called me an asshole wing nut with a death wish, so I guess the plan was strait forward to everyone.

"Ok, dismissed, go do whatever you guys do. Lieutenant Darden, come with me a minute."

As they all left the room me and Marla went toward the mobile suit staging area that was about 150ft from the farmhouse. Once we were there her eye caught the brand new mobile suit waiting for a pilot, holding a sniper rifle.

"Marla, meet your new mobile suit: the RGM-79SP GM Sniper II, my answer to the underpowered GM Sniper I. This unit has six times the power of any current mass produced mobile suit fielded by the Federation or the Empire."

She was in awe of my creation, but once the eyeing was done she started to fire of questions about her new toy.

"Optics?"

"Standard when the visor is down, with it down you have twenty times the vision range."

"Armor?"

"Lunar Titanium, 15cm standard, 20cm on the thrusters and cockpit area."

"Weapons?"

"Custom ballistic sniper rifle firing 185mm armor piecing incendiary rounds. A 90mm UMP machine gun as a backup, rounded off with a beam saber in the waist."

She took one last look at her machine then gave me a hug that would have killed a bear.

"This suit is amazing! Did you build it just for me?"

"In a way, yes. The Federation needed a new one and asked me to design and test a replacement using one of my men. Lucky for me you popped in at just the right time. Welcome back, Lieutenant."

"Believe it or not, glad to be back. My mother was livid when I told her I was having my leg cut off so I could get a metal one and return to active duty. You know what I told her when she asked me why I wanted back with a group of killers and psychopaths?"

"What?"

"I said "Momma, I shot the Reich Wolfe in the face and almost killed myself protecting one of my superiors, I'm just as fucking crazy as the rest of them, and I belong with them."

I laughed my ass off; I could just picture her mom's face when her once proper daughter just said "fucking" right in front of her with no hesitation. What can I say; once you go crazy you never come back.


	16. Original Sin

1

Airspace above Sharpsburg, 10:55 pm

Sharpsburg, Maryland

August 25, 2016

"T- Minus five till the operation Commander!"

"Roger that Major, keep her steady!"

In twenty minutes me and Amuro are going to jump into the thick of it and hopefully, if this operation works, break down the door to Washington D.C. and liberate the United States. That is if I can get Amuro to calm the fuck down, I can feel the waves of nervous energy coming from the Gundam.

"You really need to relax Amuro, all that worrying will age you quick. We have twenty minutes, let's talk. Ask me a question, any question you want. Shoot"

"Okay, hum Commander, why do you fight?"

That question, the question that always lingers in the back of every soldier's head: why do you fight? Never been asked that before, but if I was I'd have several different answers depending on when you asked me. Four years ago I would have said it was my patriotic duty, three years ago it was to protect my family, two years ago it was to liberate my nation. But after Michigan and this whole fucked up Virginia campaign has shown me that those answers would have been outright lies. I admitted the dark truth to Amuro.

"I love war."

"What!"

Three simple words: I love war, three little words that when spoken but fear into whoever is unfortunate to hear them spoken. No solider wants to admit it, or reach that point, but they do. The time you spend on the battlefield, the closer you get to that forbidden realm. Most never reach that point, getting out early when the feeling grows or dying in the line of duty.

The everyday man fears the man who loves war, even the men he serves with fear him. Admitting it makes you just as sick and vile as the man who can kill his whole family and feel no guilt over it, you're viewed as nothing more than a government sponsored killer, wallowing in the blood of your enemies and eagerly adding more bodies to your count.

"Is that all you have to say, Amuro. Or is the shock that an officer you once looked up to just reveled himself to be a creature?"

"No Sir, I just, well, never knew anybody who would admit it."

"No use lying to about anymore, been doing that to myself for far too long. Thought I could control it, maybe lie to myself enough times that I would believe that I didn't feel that way. But in the end that sick and twisted need for war became too much too deny anymore, so I just admitted it. (Looks at watch) In one minute Lieutenant Fucth and Lieutenant McClelland will drop in on the Empire. Time to go to work baby."

Lieutenant Futch and Lieutenant McClelland Drop Zone, 11:00pm

"Here we go Jeremiah!"

I activated the thrusters on the Zaku II's feet and jettisoned out of the hatch, and began to fall from 35,000 feet to the Earth below. Behind me I heard Jeremiah jump. Fifteen seconds after jumping, right around 27,000 feet, I opened the specialized mobile suit parachute and began to program our LZ into the computer. Jeremiah opened his chute and we both floated down to the LZ. If we were doing this sans mobile suit, we'd have oxygen systems and deal with the possibility of missing the LZ. In mobile suits, the O2 is already there and the MS computer will make the correct adjustments to the LZ. 3/4 of the way down I checked my watch: 11:04. The Triad is next up on the jumping block.

The Dark Triad Drop Zone, 11:05pm

"Drop your cocks and grab your socks, time to greet the world below!" Master Chief. Vinson dove out the hatch with gusto, leaving his wingmen, who were right behind them, with bated breaths

"Crazy SOB, who the hell enjoys jumping out of a fucken plane Mike?"

"JJ does Ashley, the man is just as crazy as Lowe, and maybe a little more than that, now quit talking and start jumping."

"Aye Aye."

Chief Anderson jumped out, followed by Senior Chief Brown. Below them Master Chief Vinson had his chute already opened and floating to the LZ. His two wingmen soon had theirs opened, and began the ride down to the LZ. Two minutes later at 11:07pm Lieutenant Futch and Lieutenant McClelland landed, followed by the Triad three minutes later.

The White Base, 11:10pm

From her position across the river, with the help of her mobile suits optics, Lieutenant. Darden saw both teams land at the respective LZ. Noting the time, she radioed back to the White Base.

"The packages have landed Lieutenant. Noa, order the Guncannons to fire."

"Affirmative, all units' fire at will at the enemy!"

Four shells flew over her unit's head, followed by a shell from her mobile suits rifle, which she had aimed at a large fuel tank. All hit their targets, Lieutenant. Darden's shell hit the tank and the hangers it supplied fuel to erupted into flames. The four Guncannon shells hit various buildings, eliciting the base alarm and a cacophony of mobile suit noise and human yelling. From inside her GM Sniper II, Marla looked up at the sky, then her watch: 11:15pm

"Death will rain down from the sky, in the form of The White Knight."

Commander Kelty's Drop Zone, 11:15pm

"You hear that Amuro, that is the sound of war! Off we go!"

I jumped out and from my camera I saw the bright lights of combat down below, the flashes of fireballs and shells landing got my blood going. Behind me Amuro was free falling, at the 15 second mark I opened the chute, he followed suit. Right away anti-air fire surrounded us: while I am invisible to radar, Amuro isn't, so we were a prime target.

"Three quarters of the way down Amuro, how you fe-."

A damn Aries flew out of nowhere and slammed into my Zaku II.

"Commander!"

"Chief do not try to shoot him down! You'll hit me and that will not make me happy in the least! Continue down, I'll get this son of a bitch!"

The Aires tried to use its melee weapon on me, but I caught the motion and grabbed its arm and with great force ripped it off. Then I maneuvered myself behind it, released my parachute and trusted to the ground, which was about 256ft below us. The Aries was crushed when we hit the ground; I was unhurt but pissed off. Amuro and the rest of the gang were doing their jobs while I readjusted my instruments.

"Hard landing buddy."

"YOU"LL PAY FOR THAT!"

An angry voice, that was not a friendly, came over my comm unit. I turned my Zaku II around to find a Leo, with a torso painted blue, behind me.

"Lieutenant Commander Anavel Gato, what a pleasure to finally meet you."

"How dare you speak to me so informally, Commander Geoffrey Kelty, The Butcher of Los Angeles! You will pay for what you did, and you will regret ever standing in the way of our great leaders plan for freedom!"

"Whatever, LET FIGHT!"

I drew my heat hawk, he drew his beam saber, then we charged. When our weapons connected, a shower of sparks flew in every direction. We backed up, then he went for an overhead swing, which I dodged. I swiped at him, he blocked. It went like this for several minutes, swing, block, swing, dodge. This is what I live for, one on one combat. This man is tough, but right away I noticed that his prowess was linked to his beliefs and what he's learned so far in combat. Several times he's gotten close, only because one of the shells from the Guncannons was danger close.

Then he made is biggest mistake, he took his beam saber and tried to stab my unit. I dodged, grabbed his arm and used my heat hawk to slice his arm off just below the shoulder joint. Then he tried to use his main weapon on my, I cut it in half as soon as he drew down. When it exploded, I punched his Leo square in the torso, knocking him over. Once he was on the ground, I placed the point of my heat hawk at the cockpit

"I admire your passion, but passion will only get you so far in battle. Until now that passion as made your opponents tremble and make mistakes. If you ever expect to live in war, you must have the skills to back up your passion. Look around, you and your comrades have no chance."

Around us my men were wreaking havoc: the Lieutenants were chopping their way through empty mobile suits, Amuro was swatting fighters out of the sky and The Dark Triad were having fun with the storage hangers and the control tower. Over the comm link the leader of the 7th Prussian Guards announced that their abandoning this base and that all personnel still able to must reach the last shuttle leaving Earth.

"Your mobile suit can still move, get to your men. And as for the rest of my men, leave that shuttle alone and do not engage anyone fleeing to it."

His mobile suit stood up and started to walk to the shuttle.

"Someday Commander, we will meet again, and next time, I will win!"

"Looking forward to, Lieutenant Commander."

"As will I."

12:00am

The shuttle left at 11:46, taking Field Marshall Sturguest and Anavel Gato with it. What they left behind was a broken army, once a might example of Imperial power, the 7th Prussian Guard was once a mighty unit 76,000 strong, now it is a hollow husk with only 1,000 men left, most were weary and beaten and all too happy to surrender. Hell, Field Marshall Sturguest even left his whole staff behind. Now our combat operation has turned into an internment operation. With over 1,000 men now without an Army, we have to do something with them. Walking around the ruins I came across a Hauptmann (Captain) who was at least thirty, who was sitting on the ground. He looked up at me.

"Sir, could you spare me some water?"

I handed him my canteen, he took a long drink before he handed it back.

"Sorry, Herr Commander, I drank too much."

"It's not a problem, Hauptmann. After the fight we put you through, you deserve it."

"Thank you sir. Do you know what we have been calling you since this campaign began Commander?"

"I'm afraid not Hauptmann."

"The 21st Century Stonewall Jackson."

I smiled at that. He stood up and saluted me, I returned the gesture. As I was walking away, said one more thing to me.

"The rumors about you are wrong, Commander. You and your men have been worthy and honorable opponents."

"As were all of you, Hauptmann. May you find peace."


	17. The Other Side III

1

Bolling Air Force Base, 9:00pm

Washington D.C.

August 27th, 2016

"You stupid fat son of a bitch!"

I didn't bother knocking or announcing myself when I burst into the Viceroys office. Anger was flowing through me.

"How dare you barge in hear Captain! I'll have you commission!"

"And Grand Admiral Himmler will have your domain! The 7th Prussian Guard is destroyed, Field Marshal. Sturguest abandoned his men; he left 1,000 men and his entire staff at Sharpsburg!"

"NO, NO! I do not believe it!"

I pulled my sidearm, an H&K UMD, on Viceroy Steiger.

"I told you, I told you not to underestimate Commander. Kelty, and what did you do. You did nothing; even the mighty Anavel Gato was defeated and ran with that chicken shit Sturguest. I have new for you, I have informed Grand Admiral. Himmler of your failure, and he sends his regards."

I shot him three times, drawing attention to his staff. They weren't about to anything about it, all military personal in Washington were informed of the Viceroy's punishment.

"Inform all personal to begin the evacuation of all civilians from the city into Alliance territory. They will be coming soon and I do not need innocent casualties. Once the last are evacuated, tighten the perimeter and dig in."


	18. Victory in America

1

Bolling Air Force Base, 3:08am

Washington D.C.

August 31st, 2016

All Alliance forces in the area converged on Washington as soon as the 7th Prussian Guard fled for space. From the north came the 4th Infantry Division and the 1st Marine Division, both of which penetrated the city and are now in violent street to street fighting. The 18th regrouped and we are now flying over the southwest portion of the city on a course to Bolling Air Force Base, the heart of the Prussian Empire's American presence. Most of our forces are on foot or in mobile suit fighting to the base. Me, Lieutenant Darden and the Dark Triad are still on the ship, which is getting pounded by anti-air fire. Me and the Lieutenant are in a hallway trying to stay on our damn feet.

"Captain Kelty better have a good reason for not allowing the rest of the mobile suits to launch Lowe."

A large quake rocked the ship to the left, making me lose my footing and tumbling into Marla. "Because one of three things will happen: one, we open the hanger doors and a shell fly's in, killing all inside. Two, any mobile suit launched will get halfway down the launch deck and a shell hits it and kills pilot, destroys the deck. Three, you land, in your mobile suit, right in the middle of a hornets nest and you die without firing a shot. Get it?"

"Yes sir-AHH!"

A massive hole was ripped a hole in the hallway we were in, blasting us back onto the floor stunned. Getting back on my feet I found the nearest comm set in the hallway. Lucky for me it was intact.

"Captain what the fuck was that!"

"That was the _Tarawa_, it took a direct hit and crashed into us, now were going down."

"Then ram the ship into the base!"

"...Good idea Lowe."

Bridge of the _Basilisk_

"Ensign, steer the ship into the base, we'll crash land there."

"Captain that's suicide!"

"You have a better idea Emerson! Cause if you do I'd love to fucken hear it!"

"Captain-."

"Shut it! Give the order for hand to hand combat and brace for impact. And any mobile suit pilots in the hanger better be ready to launch when we settle!"

"Yes Captain."

Hanger Bay

"Attention, all hands prepare for impact and hand to hand combat."

What the hell kind of order is that? What is the Captain planning? "Master Chief, what the hell is-?"

"Where ramming the base Ashley! Get ready!"

Hallway

"Brace for impact Lieutenant!"

I found a doorway and braced myself. When the ship connected with the ground (hope it was a landing strip) the ship jerked violently forward, but I didn't brace myself very well and my head slammed into the door jam. Then I rolled down the hall and hit the wall at the other end. My head was throbbing, and then a box of ammo, three guns and Lieutenant. Darden slammed into me.

"Lowe, your head is bleeding."

"Yea, so what else is new, I'm always bleeding. Fuck that hurt, are you okay?"

"Yes sir, your body broke my fall."

"Glad to help Lieutenant. Now get down to the hanger and launch yourself into the base, we have a nation to take back."

"Yes sir."

She stood up and darted to the left and down the stairs to the hanger bay. I started to pick myself up when I heard machine gun German coming from the hole in the side of the ship. I drew my service pistol: a blued Custom Colt MK IV Series 80. Bored barrel, raised adjustable sights, beaver tail grip safety, a combat hammer, extended ambidextrous slide stop safety, extended slide release, beveled magazine well, stainless barrel, ebony grips and long type combat trigger. Engraved on both sides is my title, The White Knight. Three enemy troops came through the hole, each not noticing me.

"Howdy!"

The one in front turned and got a triple tap to the chest, the two behind him got double tapped. I reloaded my weapon when a voice came over the PA system.

"Geoff, Geoff are you okay!"

It was Gabe, err the Captain over the PA. I went back to the comm set to contact him.

"Captain, shit just got real, their coming out of the walls."

"And the windows, we've had to move to the backup bridge because the damn Empire has overrun the primary bridge."

Another explosion tore a hole in the side of the ship three feet behind me. It blew me forward into the door ahead of me.

"Son of a bitch-!"

"Commander!"

"I'm okay, I think. I'm going to retake the bridge; the damn halls are not safe!"

"Roger that."

Locating on of the M16A3 rifles that hit me, I picked it up as well as several extra clips. Locked and loaded, I started on my way to the bridge.

Captain Wolfe's POV

"Forward men! Storm the ship in the name of our homeland and our glorious leader!"

Carrying the H&K 96 assault rifle, the primary weapon of our forces, I along with a platoon of men began to storm the ship. On my way up I found a Lieutenant cowering on the ground, hugging his rifle.

"Up man, storm the ship!"

"I can't Captain Wolfe, its suicide to even try!"

"You will do it! For your family, for your honor, for the future of the Galactic Prussian Empire!"

Commander Kelty's POV

I am in a bad fucking mood right about now. I just plowed my way through twenty enemy troops and the blood from my head wound is getting into my eyes, blurring my vision and all around causing me discomfort

"Fucking kraut pigs!"

I made it to the bridge, the door was already open. Standing by the windows was a tall, blond haired Imperial officer wearing the uniform of a MS pilot. It didn't take me long to realize who it was standing before me. I dropped my rifle and started to charge at him screaming

"WOLFE!"

He turned his head at me just as my head connected with is gut, blasting us both out of an unbroken window. We fell almost thirty feet to the main gun turret below. I got up first, just in time for him to land a solid one right in my face. I returned the favor with a knee to his gut. Then he rammed me, but I grabbed his hair at the last moment and we fell another fifty feet to the launch deck.

Neither one of us got up for a good five minutes. When I finally got up, he hit me in the back of the head with the butt of a gun. Before I knew it my head was hanging off the edge of the deck, him on my chest trying to stab me with his knife. He almost did, and then the sound of the launch alarm gave me an idea. I wrapped my free arm around his neck and turned him over on his back.

"Ready for a ride, Reinhardt?"

Chief Anderson's Dom Tropen flew passed us, bringing with it a monstrous wind that picked us both up and tossed us about 100ft away, both of us landing hard on the now useless tarmac of Bolling Air Force Base. I don't know how I got back up, but when I did I whipped out my sidearm and pointed it at him, he too was pointing his weapon at me. His face was a mess, as was mine no doubt. He was holding his side; I think his fall cracked a rib or two. Right then I felt a sharp pain in my leg, broken.

"My fucken leg hurts Reinhardt, how about you?"

"My ribs are killing me Geoff; we worked each other over real good during this battle."

"That is true, now put your weapon down or your forehead gets a new ventilation hole."

He chuckled a little before he spoke.

"You won't shoot me Geoff, because if you do, then you will never be able to avenge the loss of your arm."

"What the fuck do you mean?"

"I may not have been the one who cost you your arm, but in your mind you believe that if you can defeat me, your adversary, then you will feel justified in the loss of your limb. And for that reason, I am surrendering the city."

"What!"

"Yes, you see, I knew that your forces would come at this city in force, and when the 7th Prussian Guard collapsed my best chance to stop the Alliance collapsed with it. I've ordered my staff to announce the surrender of America when I give the signal. Like so."

He reached behind him and drew a flare gun and fired it into the air. Then from where I was standing I saw a massive American flag rise up above the Capital Building. Then the city went quiet, then all the Imperial Forces dropped their weapons or exited their mobile suits.

"Goodbye Geoff, hope to see you on the battlefield again one day."

He dropped his gun and ran to a transport that was on the nearest and only remaining runway left at Bolling Air Force Base. When it took off, unmolested with the remaining men, every American bellowed with happiness. Three years, after three long bloody years America was ours again. All the loss, sorrow and anger seemed only to make this moment sweeter. California, the Southwest, Michigan and the Shenandoah Valley were all down payments for this moment, a moment paid in blood. For one brief moment I thought that the war was over, then I remembered that this war wasn't over until we were knocking on the Galactic Prussian Empire's front door.


	19. End of Act II

1

Neo Berlin, 9:05pm

Colony 1, Side 3

September 1st, 2016

"How could this have happened? It's impossible!

Grand Admiral. Heinrich Himmler III was determined not to believe that the United States was no longer under the control of the Galactic Prussian Empire. While he was fuming, his father, Emperor Heinrich Himmler II, sat in his chair, solemn.

"Accept it my son. I don't want to hear another word of a second invasion or an attempt to take it back. We lost a family member and close to two million men since 2012. It is just not worth it."

"But father-!"

"Quiet! I remember my father's stories of how Hitler refused to accept a loss cause. America was a lost cause from the beginning. Japan learned the hard way during World War II, and we learned the hard way as well. Accept it."

"Yes..."

Leaving the throne room, he finished his sentence with distain

"...Father."


	20. The Proposal

1

Ottawa, Ontario, Canada 12:00pm

National Alliance Assembly Building

September 10th, 2016

"Gabe I'm a little nervous."

"You, nervous, that's something I've never herd you say before."

"Well excuse me if I've never sat in with the Military Counsel! I've seen more gold and stars then I'd like to see in one damn place. And my proposal is not going to be very popular with the rest of these big hitters here."

Right now me and my brother are sitting in the headquarters of the United North American Alliance in Canada. The two of us are sitting with the several other officers with the United Alliance Mobile Assault Force in our Service Alpha's. The Mobile Assault Forces non-combat uniforms are exact copies of the ones used by the Marine Corps but in different colors. The Service Alpha's (everyday uniform) are black with a black tie and white shirt and our fancy dress (the famous ones the Marines wear in recruitment ads) have a white uniform top with black slacks with the red strip down the legs.

"Just relax Commander, here comes the Chancellor."

During times of peace, the three nations of the Alliance: Mexico, the U.S. and Canada govern their own nations without the other interfering, although there are no trade restrictions. During war however, the Alliance Government takes control. At the top is the Grand Chancellor, he's not an all-powerful being, he's more of a mediator and final decision maker.

Below him is the Alliance General Court, a nine man committee made up of the President and Vice President of each nation. They write the policies, discuss proposals and vote on other policies. The real power lies with the Military Counsel, the large governing body made up of high ranking officers ranging from O-4's to O-9's (pay grades) from all branches: Army, Navy, Space Force, Air Force and Mobile Assault Force.

The first and current Chancellor, America's first black president Barack Obama sat down in at the top of a large podium. All the officers in the room, including me, stood at attention and saluted him. He began to speak: "At ease. First and for most, I want to congratulate every member of our Armed Forces for reclaiming our nation. After three years of bloodshed we are back in control of our destiny."

The whole Counsel applauded this, and who could blame them. Three years ago it looked like we would collapse into the history books as the shortest lived democratic nation of all time. Now we can proudly say that for a third time we have defeated foreign invaders.

"However, we cannot ignore the continuing war in space, or the plight of our brothers in arms in the Earth Federation. Many people have their opinions of whether or not we should help them. That brings me to the main point of this meeting. Here today to offer a proposal is a genuine hero of our three year struggle. A man who sacrificed his body to further our course of victory and whose actions in the Shenandoah Valley brought about the end of the Empire. I now introduce to all of you Commander Geoffrey Kelty."

Time for me to shine. I stood up and walked up to a table placed in front of the General Court and the Chancellor. I took a seat. Then the head of the Court, the Canadian President, spoke, "Please state your name and current billet for the record."

"Commander Geoffrey N. Kelty Jr., commander of 2nd Brigade of the18th Mobile Suit Special Forces Division of the United Alliance Mobile Assault Force."

The General Court made the nessicary note before continuing. "Commander Kelty, we understand that you are of the opinion that the Alliance should lend a hand to the Federation, even though we just spent three years fighting for our liberation, is this true?"

"Yes that is my position."

"Please explain."

I motioned to a large flat screen T.V. next to the General Court's seats. A map of the world popped up.

"As you can see sir, the Federation is starting to falter. They have managed to keep South and Central America out of Imperial hand but have had terrible luck in Europe and Asia. As of last week the Federation as kept the Empire at bay while has been trying to push farther into the Asian continent, hoping to connect with their forces in China and Southeast Asia, forces that have been hammered by the Federations mobile suits."

"What is your point is Commander? Why should we help them if they have mobile suits?"

"They may have mobile suits sir, but they have only been in production for several months. They have a very small pool of qualified officers who understand mobile suit combat; they are using outdated tactics used in tank warfare that don't transfer to mobile suit combat. They also lack qualified pilots, what few skilled pilots they have are former fighter pilots and the rest are raw recruits who have at a maximum of two weeks in the cockpit. Having the tech doesn't mean much if you don't have the right men to use it."

Behind me I could hear mummers of agreement. The Canadian asked another question. "So you're saying we need to send volume of troops over to Federation territory."

"No sir, not at first. My proposal is this: send me and my team over to the Federation to train and lend a helping hand to the weakest point in the Federation lines. If solid progress is made, then I would ask for a larger force to be sent over. It is only fair, considering that the Federation sent its White Base to help us in liberating out nation. It is very important that we do this, because as long as the Empire has territory on Earth there will be a risk of them trying again to invade the Alliance. And to be frank, I don't think that we could defend ourselves again if that happened."

My speaking finished, I sat and waited for the General Court and the Chancellor to come to a decision. It was tense; they had a heated debate for about five minutes before they returned to their seats. The Chancellor spoke.

"The General Court and myself are in favor of the proposal. It is time to let the Counsel to vote on the matter. All those in favor of Commander Kelty's proposal raise your hand."

I looked behind me, and what I saw was amazing: almost every single officer in the Counsel, including my brother, raised a hand. I counted; only fifteen out of two hundred didn't raise a hand. No need for a counter vote, the majority was for my proposal.

"I find no need to ask for those against. By order of the United North American Alliance, I order that Commander. Kelty and his team are to be sent to the Federation to assist in its fight with the Empire. And when the time comes and great progress has been made, I will order a larger force to help with the fight. This meeting is adjourned."

With the bang of his gavel, he made it clear that the Alliance was still a force to be reckoned with. Out of the fire and into the flames for me and the boys, and the girls.


	21. The North African Front

1**A/N: For my own enjoyment I changed the way the rank system works for the Earth Federation. Instead of one rank system for the whole Army, each nation in the Earth Federation keeps the rank structure of its nations Army. In the case of this act, the rank system of the British Army is used. Also, in this act are Earth Federation characters from the manga **_**Lost War Chronicles, **_**the video game **_**Zeonic Front**_** and the anime **_**MS IGLOO The Gravity Front.**_** There ranks have been changed to the British Army equivalent. And the Federation uniforms worn are the ones worn in **_**The 08**__**th**__** MS Team**_**. **

Airfield No. 3

Northern Egypt

October 10th, 2016. 10:32am

Never in a million years did I think I would be sent to the Federation's North African Front in the cargo hold of a C-130. I had enough of the desert back in the Southwest right after my transfer to the 18th, means these next few months are going to suck. My biomechanical arm is wrapped up in black cloth to keep the sand out (the sleeves on the uniform short) and gloved. Since the Council meeting me and the unit have been transferred to the Federation's 8th Army, specifically the 7th Armored Division, whose primary mission is to stop the Empire's advance into Egypt, which has been going very bad.

The Empire has swallowed half of Egypt's landmass and is making a bid for the Suez Canal and the Middle Eastern oilfields; the Federation has stopped the Empire's advance at sixty miles from Alexandria at a place called El Alamein. Our Navy ranks being traded in for Army ranks, which we don't have yet. They will be handed out by our new superior officer. But we did get new Federation uniforms, the unimpressive ones without all the red details and gold trim. These are grey with black on the front and back shoulder area

So far the Federation has kept the 2nd Desert Army Group at bay, stopping their advance east of the village El Alamein and keeping an eye on them. The baby sitting is done, that's why we're being sent here: we have a certain skill in breaking through large army fronts. However we're not being sent to El Alamein, our destination is thirty five miles south at the tail end of the Front.

"I can tell this is going to suck Lowe. It's October and I'm already sweating."

"Yeah Andy, it's going to suck, but what can you do? We have semi- cool cloths and won't get head stroke. Look alive, we're landing."

From the tiny window I could see that the Federation was gearing up for a big assault: men, munitions and mobile suits were being moved to and fro with frantic speed, getting ready for the coming storm. When the transport came to a stop and the hatch opened, we departed the plane. Two things met us when we exited, the brutal desert sun and a tall, imposing British officer built like an Oxford track star. He walked up and we saluted, then he introduced himself in a North England accent.

"The White Knight himself! Welcome to Egypt! Sorry about the location, I see you took measures to keep the sand off your arm"

"General. Miles Whitestone, I have heard many stories about sir. Yeah, had to do the something in the American Southwest."

"Walk with me, let us talk. When High Command informed me that I would be getting the entire 13th MS Team, I could not believe it was true. You and your men came just in time. We have been retreating for far too long, being chased by the Empire. It has cost us several of our officers, most from the 3rd Armored Calvary, a unit you now command my friend. Your rank had been changed to Lieutenant Colonel."

Was not expecting that. "Thank you General, but doesn't a Colonel usually command a regiment?"

"Yes, but the 3rd Armored Calvary isn't a regiment, it's a large company made up of 350 pilots. And they are the only mobile suit unit in the 8th Army so the designation is fair."

Only 350 MS pilots in a whole Army? Shit they do need our help. "The new ranks, same goes for my team?

"They too are receiving temporary battlefield commissions about the same as their old ones, with the exception of your enlisted men. I have the proper rank insignias in the HQ. If you will, can you sent them to the unit's HQ? It is about half a kilometer that way."

"Of course. You heard him."

They saluted and walked off the HQ, a cinder block building. "Where are we going?"

"To the Army HQ. You may be a Lieutenant Colonel, but your unit is not a normal one. Follow me."

We trekked about twenty yards to another cinder block building, this one much bigger that the one I will be using. I followed him into the HQ, and it was just how I imagined a British command center in the desert would look like: all the windows open, a tea kettle on the stove and various maps and books littering the table. With the reading material was a bottle of brandy and empty shot glasses.

"Lieutenant Colonel, I introduce you to the six generals of the 8th Army: Lieutenant General Alexander Smith of the Seventh Corps and his subordinates, Major General Simon Beckwith of the 83rd Infantry Division and Major General Ian Summers of the 27th Infantry Division. Next is Lieutenant General Nicholas Peterson of the Ninth Armored Corps and his subordinates Major General Walter Andrews of the 49th Mechanized Infantry Division, Major General Damon Walker of the 11th Infantry Division and Major General Jeremy Townsend of the 7th Armored Division."

We all saluted and shook hands, mine being close to numbness due to all the handshakes. General Whitestone poured me a brandy before starting the meeting. I drank it and felt a whole hell of a less nervous. He again spoke to me.

"Lieutenant Colonel, as I said you are in command of the only mobile suit unit in the 8th Army, and a regular odd one at that. The 3rd Armored Calvary, more commonly known "The Cav", is composed entirely of Michiganders, as you that from the state are called."

That was very unexpected. "How is that possible General? How did 350 Americans end up in the Earth Federation Army?"

"Well Lieutenant Colonel, when your state was subjugated by the Empire, it seems that a whole company of men and women belonging to the Michigan National Guard escaped Fort Grayling before it was overtaken. They made their way to Federation territory, England, and they all joined our forces. They named the unit in honor of a rather famous Michigan native, George Custer; they took the name of his Civil War cavalry division, the 3rd Calvary. Of course we didn't know at the time that the unit was full of hooligans and trouble makers whose use in the battlefield is limited to the role of cannon fodder."

"Is that how feel about them Sir? Cannon fodder?"

"Good heavens no Lieutenant Colonel, that is what I was told by High Command when they arrived here six months ago. I find them very useful, but they could do with a strong leader such as yourself, a fellow Michigan native. The 3rd is a separate unit within the Army, but you report to and will be overseen by General Townsend

"Fair enough General." I said. "Are the remaining officers troublemakers too?"

"I should hope not Lieutenant Colonel, because before we got you and your men we only had two left."

Yeah they need the help if there's only two left.

"Gentlemen last night I received confirmation from General. Revil to commence Operation Lightfoot on October 24th."

Operation Lightfoot is the Federation operation against the 2nd Desert Army Group. The Desert Army's goal is to capture both the Suez Canal and control the traffic through it and the oilfields in the Middle East to feed its war machine. During the first round of Earth Drop operations the Middle East was supposed to be the first territory taken by the Empire, on account the Galactic Prussian Empire consisted of one whole colony Side at the time. But the Federation put up a fierce resistance and drove the Empire out before it could take foot, so it changed its target to Odessa, which it took with ease after another Earth Drop Operation Still in need of the oilfields, the Empire decided to try the long way to the Middle East through North Africa.

"The goal hear is to. . ." I droned out his voice and looked over the map he was explaining: The 2nd Desert Army group his split in two halves, the 15th Mobile Suit Army in the north and the 51stPanzer Army in the south. On our side the 8th Army covers the entire front line north to south with only a few thousand yards between us and them

From what I could see on the map, on October 24 the 8th is going to attack the 2nd Desert Group head on: the Seventh Crops and the 11th Infantry Division will attack the larger 15th Panzer Army and the Ninth Armored Corps will attack the 51st Mobile Suit Army, which makes sense because the Ninth Armored Corps has my unit, the only mobile suit unit.

"Lieutenant Colonel."

"Yes sir?"

"The 51st Mobile Suit Army is largely made up of old Leo's and Leopard II tanks according to Intel, some that are unable to be fought against in mobile suits. Are your men able to fight on foot or in tanks if it is necessary in tanks?"

"Yes sir, all members of the Mobile Assault Force are cross trained in mobile suit, infantry and armored warfare to the breaking point."

"Excellent! Lieutenant Colonel, your unit is going to kick in the front door for us in the south. You will be the spearhead. I'll leave the planning of the attack up to you, your staff and General Townsend. I should tell you that it will be dangerous, but knowing your reputation, I think you can handle it. You can go to your men now."

At least he's honest about the risk involved. I like this guy. I stood up and saluted the Generals again and left the building. Outside I looked for the unit's HQ, found it and walked to it. On the way I spotted several personnel from the unit, and they looked more like killers than solders, armed with age old SA80 assault rifles and Browning Hi-Power pistols. In the distance I noticed mobile suits and tanks. When I came up to the door to HQ. I opened it and entered the warm glow of the wood stove. And a torrent of angry words from Andy.

"This is horse shit Lowe!"

"Really, looks more like cinder block, not horse shit."

"Not in the mood for your smart ass!"

"Come on, that was funny."

The hesitated before continuing, "Ok it was, but get serious! This is a cluster fuck of a unit. The regulars are poorly trained and have shit equipment. Most of the officers are inept and have little to on combat experience. The mobile suits are in disrepair and the tech crews are a joke. And to add frosting to this shit cake, your Executive Officer doesn't like to kill and our combat coordinator isn't old enough to drink!"

"What are you-?"

I stopped when I saw what he was talking about. Standing at what is soon to be my desk was a man about twenty six years old with messy brown hair and brown eyes with the rank of Captain. Next to him was very young woman, about 5'1 with reddish brown hair and light brown eyes. Right then my brain and mouth became connected and words came out in the form of a question to the woman. . .

"How fucking old are you?"


	22. Meeting New People

1

Airfield No. 3

Northern Egypt

October 10th, 2016. 10:32am

I was sitting outside the HQ in the sand with a cigarette in my mouth, thinking over the answer that girl gave me when I asked how old she was. . .

"_Seventeen."_

The Federation must be in real bad shape if they are taking kids. But who the hell am I to judge, I was sixteen when I enlisted and entered LSMA. That was almost five years ago, now that I'm twenty I can't fathom kids fighting in war. Age is a funny thing, and in time like these the young pay the price: my RX-78 Gundam is being piloted by fifteen years old for fucks sake.

"Lowe, are you there?" Marla was next to me. The heat is getting to me; I didn't hear her open the door. "What? Yeah, I'm here."

"Are you alright?"

"No I'm not, I haven't felt this bad since you were put with me back at Holland. I command a unit of reject Michigan National Guardsmen that have been neglected by the Federation High Command, a High Command that didn't even listen to General. Whitestone when he asked that they be upgraded. My XO is a god damn "conscientious objector" and our combat operator probably doesn't know what sex is!"

Marla took a seat in the sand next to me. "Point taken Lowe. I talked to Captain. Healy, the XO, and we have three hundred and men in the unit. Three hundred are qualified mobile suit pilots and the other fifty are anti-mobile suit teams."

That made my stomach drop. I don't know about the Federation, but in the Alliance we call them "The Suicide Squads". Marla read the look on my face and responded. "But it's not like the Alliance. They use tanks."

"Really? How do they do that?"

"They took tanks and replaced the main guns with anti-mobile suit cannons"

"What kind of tanks are they using?"

"Type 62's."

"Thank god for small miracles. Let's see, fifty men, two to a tank. . . so we have twenty five converted tanks. Tell the rest inside I'll be in shortly."

"Yes sir."

Marla got up and went inside and left me in the desert of sand. Finishing the smoke I flicked it into the sand and stood up and started to go in when I saw a Private walking past trying to light a smoke himself. I walked over and lit it for him. He was kind of nerdy looking, complete with horn rimmed glasses and missed the face a cloth wrapped arm and gloved hand lit his smoke..

"You need a new lighter my man."

"Thank, err, Lieutenant Colonel. You're the new commander, right?"

"Damn strait. What's your name solder and where you from?"

"Private Johnny Powell. Born and raised in St. Joseph. Yours."

"St. Joe huh? Tough city, visited on a field trip once. Lieutenant Colonel Geoffrey Kelty. Born and raised in Holland, just a two hour drive north of you."

"WHAT!" I love it when they know who I am. "The, the White Knight is commanding "The Cav"! Why, how ?"

"Cooperation between allies. Spread the word: oh, and also tell everyone that the rest of The 13th MS Team is here too!"

"Yes Sir !"

He saluted and ran off to tell his friends. I again went to open the door, succeeding this time. Everyone was sitting on something waiting for me to say something. I strode over to my desk and took a seat, facing all of them.

"Okay, before I do anything else or do introductions, I need to assign the ranks to my men. As you all know, you will be demoted, but it's temporary. Also we're in a British unit so we're using their ranks. Andy, Marla, Jeremiah, you are Lieutenant's, err, army Lieutenants."

"Is that bad Lowe?"

"Not really Andy, in the British Army a Lieutenant is the same as a Lieutenant Junior Grade in the U.S. Navy, so you three are one rank lower. JJ!"

"Yo?"

"As you are the senior NCO, you are a Warrant Officer Second Class."

That raised some eyebrows; Mike commented on it, "That sounds like a promotion, not a demotion."

"Not the same as a Warrant Officer in America, get the shit out of your ears. In British Forces the warrant officer rank is a catch all for, say the U.S. ranks of Sergeant First Class to Sergeant Major. Your warrant is signed and you get an appointment. In JJ's case his appointment is Company Sergeant Major, which is just like a First Sergeant in America. And as for you two."

I pointed at Ashley and Michael, "You two are now the rank of Sergeant. With all that out of the way. . ."

Swiveling my chair to the messy haired Captain, I extended my hand. "Lieutenant Colonel Geoffrey Kelty. Most call me Lowe."

He took my hand and shook it, "Captain Matt Healy. Most call me Matt."

"Healy. . . I thought you looked familiar. You commanded an Experimental Unit, 3rd Platoon. Your unit tested the RX-79(G) Ground Combat Gundam. I know because it's based on my Gundam."

"That's me. My whole team was transferred here a month ago."

I feel a little better about this guy now, now that I know he's a capable pilot and leader. "So my friend Andy says you're a conscientious objector."

"Pacifist!"

"Shut up JJ! Pacifists don't enlist and they don't make the rank of Captain. Sorry about him, so tell me, what mobile suits are in the unit?"

"The officers pilot the RGM-79D GM and the regulars pilot the RGM-79C GM Kai. Both units are modified to have a backpack rack."

Nice. One of the benefits of being the "father" of the Feddie mobile suit, I get reports on the latest variants. The D Type GM has increased thruster power and maneuverability, and can be easily modified for harsh climates. It's been regulated as a commander unit due to its high cost to produce, so few units are made. The GM Kai is a supped up version of the regular GM. Though similar in its armament and abilities, it features greatly improved thruster acceleration and maneuverability, but still cheap to make. The backpack rack is an odd feature though, unless. . .

"Captain, I couldn't help but notice that the regiment's combat uniform's look suspiciously like the old M42 Jump Uniform worn by U.S. paratroopers in World War II. Odd considering this is a cavalry unit"

"That's because it is the M42, modified and in Federation colors. This unit was once part of the 1st Parachute Infantry Division when it arrived from Alliance territory and was made a mobile suit unit later."

Me and Andy looked at each other and smiled. "You just made me and Lieutenant. Futch happy motherfucker's. We meet in the 101st Mobile Attack Division, and served in it for almost two years, so we know how airborne troops fight."

"Fire and maneuver." finished Andy.

"Lieutenant Colonel," interjected Cpt. Healy, "I should tell you that the anti-mobile suit tanks don't have anyone to lead them."

"What about the Executive Officer?"

"Yeah, he's a little crazy, not leadership material. I brought it up because you only have three Lieutenants'."

"Make that four." said a strange voice from the door. In walked in a Feddie Lieutenant with a bag on his shoulder and messy brown black hair. "Lieutenant Agar, reporting Major.

"Agar, yeah, former fighter pilot, fought in the One Week Battle and Loum. You pilot the Murdock Gundam. Took on the Midnight Fenir Corps. You a new addition too?"

"Yep, got the assignment three weeks ago and showed up twenty minutes ago. I served with your father Major, during the Battle of Loum. "

"Oh yeah, you were with the fighter wing he lead." Gotta love convenience and coincidence. Yeah, the history books don't say much on the subject, but a lot of Alliance soldiers fought during the One Week War and Loum. Dad was asked personally by General Revil for assistance at Loum. "Now we have four Lieutenant's Matt. Take my boys and have the unit meet were they usually meet. I'll be there in a minute."

"Yes sir."

"You however, can stay." I pointed to the pretty little Corporal in the far corner. "I want a word. The rest of you, dismissed."

Cpt. Healy and the rest of them left the HQ making small talk, exchanging names and what not. When the last one closed I motioned for the girl to sit in the chair in front of my desk, which she did. Her hands were placed on her legs while she sifted in the chair. I leaned back in my chair and placed my feet on the desk. "So, what's your name sweetie?"

"Oh, Corporal. Noel Anderson, sir."

Cute little voice, "Relax Corporal, you not in trouble. Where you from? Myself, I'm from Holland, Michigan."

"Ephrata, Pennsylvania"

"Really," I lit a cigarette and took a drag. "You know who else was born in Ephrata, Pennsylvania don't you?"

"Yes sir, Lieutenant Colonel. Richard Winters of the 506th Parachute Infantry Regiment. I met him once, when I was ten. He was visiting my school and he told us his stories about serving in Easy Company."

"I take it you wanted to be a solder after that?"

"Yes, I wanted to join the Airborne, but when the Empire invaded we fled to England. So I joined the Federation Army as soon as I turned seventeen."

I took another drag while I took in her story. So Dick Winters is her hero, what a world I live in when young girls are inspired by World War II heroes. "So tell me Corporal, how did someone as young as you get to the rank of Corporal and be assigned as the 3rd Armored Calvary's S-3?"

"I'm an expert on mobile suit combat theory. I took a class after I graduated from basic training. High Command noticed my skill and assigned me to Captain. Healy's squad. I came here with the Captain."

My smoke was halfway gone when I took another drag. "Combat theory, you know what combat theory is called in the ranks don't you?"

"No, sir I don't."

"Combat Bullshit." Her face fell when I said that, and it made me feel, like an asshole. I mean I know I can be an asshole, every officer I served with and every junior dipshit enlisted I trained or led has told me. But seeing her frown somehow made it hit home. "Hey, I wasn't doubting your skill babe; I've just never really found a use for theory. The word just sounds, I don't know, iffy. So cheer up."

She put on a small smile for me. "What do you want me to do sir?"

"Well, for starters you need to get a proper uniform. Go to the PX and turn in your current uniform for one like the rest of us. Then. . ." I took out a piece paper and a pen and wrote a note to General. Whitestone asking I can resupply the unit with better equipment. "Give this note to General. Townsend. When you're done come to the meeting."

She took the note, stood and saluted, then made her way to the door. Before she walked out I called out to her, "Corporal."

She turned back, "Yes sir?"

"Ronald Spears"

"Sir?"

"Captain Ronald Spears was my hero."

A smile of recognition crossed her face; she knew who I was talking about. When she closed the door I closed my eyes and finished my smoke.

"Nice girl."


	23. First in Front Never in Last

1

Airfield No. 3

Northern Egypt

October 10th, 2016. 10:32am

By now my Lieutenant's should have the have the regiment assembled in an unused hanger converted into a meeting place. I sat up from the desk and exited the HQ and started making tracks. It wasn't a long walk and I was already sweating like I had run a mile in a fur coat. When I got to the hanger I opened the door and found the regiment sitting on wooden benches in front of two large portable chalkboards, my XO and Lieutenants were standing in front of the boards. Just as I got up to the front of the company the hanger door opened and in came Corporal Anderson, who quickly made her way to the front, and General Townsend, who stayed at the door.

Once at the front I got a good look at what I had to work with: it looked like someone went to the Wayne County Jail (Detroit) and picked three hundred of the meanest looking men and women that they could find. Various races, hair color and builds, tattoos and looks that could kill. My kind of crowd. I began to address the company.

"My god. . . you are some ugly mother fuckers!" The whole company erupted in laughs at that. Sense of humor, good. "All right everybody, incase Pvt. Powell didn't tell you, my name is Lieutenant Colonel Geoffrey Kelty, the White Knight and your new unit commander. Behind me are your soon to be platoon leaders, but first I have something to say to you. I'm not some fancy pants asshole from New York or California. I was born and raised in Holland Michigan, on 17th Street, so I know how you felt the day our state was taken over and we shared in the joy when it was wrestled out of enemy hands!"

The all shouted and hooted for a bit before I quieted them down. "I've been informed that this unit is nothing more than cannon fodder to the Federation High Command. Useless men fit only for death. Bullshit! In my opinion the rule breakers and hell raisers are some of the best solders you can get, men who will do anything to win and live another day!"

They cheered when I paused to catch my breath. "However, I will not take men into combat that don't know what the fuck they are doing. You will be retrained, in the style of the Alliances 101st Mobile Attack Division until you can be called pilots. Now on to the operation at hand: on October 24th the 8th Army will launch Operation Lightfoot against the 2nd Desert Army Group. The goal is to drive them to them out of Egypt and prevent them from reaching Alexandria, the Canal and the Middle East. Our unit will lead a diversionary assault on the 51st Mobile Suit Army for two reasons: one, we are the only mobile suit unit in the 8th Army and two, I intend this unit to be first in front never in last! So let's show them what Michigan can do!"

That got them really riled up, cheering and swearing and whistling. I really like these fuckers now. "Now for assigning. First Platoon stand up!"

One hundred men on the left side of the hanger stood up. "Your new CO is Lieutenant Marla Darden; Sergeant Michael Brown will be assigned your platoon sergeant." Both stepped forward and made tracks to the platoon, Lt. Darden garnering cat calls from the men in the platoon.

"Keep your hands to yourselves boys. Second Platoon stand up!" The middle chunk of men stood up. "Lieutenant Jeremiah McClelland will be your CO and Sergeant. Ashley Anderson will be assigned your platoon sergeant." He walked down to them and took a seat with them.

"Third Platoon stand up!" The solders on the right stood up. "Meet Lieutenant Agar, your new CO." Agar stepped over to them.

"And the Anti-Mobile Suit unit." The small group of fifty men at the back of the crowd stood up at attention. "Lieutenant Andy Futch," I pointed him out, "Is your commanding officer. And don't worry, he knows how to drive and lead armored units. With that out of the way, there are several things I want to say. First, I want every mobile suit and tank in this company fixed in the next two day and ready for combat. Two, once the units are fixed your Lieutenants will train you beyond the limits of human-shut your mouths!"

They had started to groan at that remark but I shut them up quick. "And third, turn in your old weapons to the quartermaster immediately. The Alliance has agreed that should I find the weapon here of poor quality I can request new ones. You should get them in three days. Follow your Lieutenants and get started on the repairs. Corporal Anderson."

"Yes sir."

"Supervise the company turning in their weapons to the Quartermaster."

She saluted and followed the rest out the hanger. My men started to bark orders and led the rest out of the hanger and to their respective places on our side of the base. When everyone was clear, me and Matt went to greet the General who was waiting by the door. "Rousing good speech Lieutenant Colonel. Jeremy Townsend, your division commander. You've dealt with a lot like this before?"

He was a sturdier build than Whitestone, with black hair and sharp looking hazel eyes. He looked like a fighting man "Your accent, its Midlands right?"

"Very good ear Lieutenant Colonel. Born in Aston, Birmingham. You've dealt with a lot like this before?"

"Spent my short tenure as a Senior Chief Petty Officer training junior enlisted at Von Braun Spaceport. I'm used to arrogant pilots who hate the work and think they know everything. So what brings you here General?"

"I got the message and list you had Corporal Anderson sent me. You want to resupply the whole Company with new weapons and equipment?"

I nodded at him and read the face he gave me back, the same face your parents give you when you ask for something spectacular looking at a store and they want to know the cost. "No need to worry about the cost or footing the bill General, the Alliance has agreed to send me whatever supplies I ask for and foot the bill themselves.

"Oh! Okay, that makes me feel better much better Lieutenant Colonel. The other Generals had looks of apprehensive when I sent the list and got the answer back."

"You sent it already and got an answer? Shit it's take a week just to get there in the Alliance. So what did they say?"

"Your requested items will be here in three days. Also. . . well I hate to be the bearer of bad news but Intelligence has just informed me that the Empire has received word of you and your team's arrival."

That can't be good. I can think of several things they could do to fuck with us right at this very moment. Matt spoke up at to ask the question I didn't want too. "What are they doing about it General?"

"So far it looks like they're just reforming their lines and asking for more men and supplies on their southern flank."

Son of a bitch. Once again God has bent me over and prison fucked my ass into oblivion and back. I can only imagine what the General is thinking looking at Matt's concerned face and my "you just pissed in my coffee" face.

"Swell. Even in Africa Mr. Murphy follows me."

"I'm afraid I don't follow you Lieutenant Colonel?" said General. Townsend.

"Mr. Murphy is a way of referencing Murphy's Law: Whatever can happen, will happen. That being said, Mr. Murphy is not a welcomed guest at a battle no matter what side you're on"

The General took it all in as best he could before answering. "Well, you have your work cut out for you then. I'll let you decide how to handle the situation. And as a fore warning, careful when you speak to the Quartermaster, she's is a bit testy, and after having to handle with your company turning in their weapons all at once will make her very annoyed and difficult to deal with."

All this good news at once is going to make my head explode. A bitchy Quartermaster and my presence all in one marvelous fucked up package just for me to unwrap. So what else is new? "Thanks for the warning General."

"Don't mention it. If you'll excuse me." We saluted and he left the hanger.

"Matt, got a job for you and your old Experimental Unit boys. You game?"

"Of course, what's the job?"

"I want you to get as close as you can to the 51st Mobile Suit Army and listen in on their communications regarding me and my team. I'm looking for strategies they have and what kind of measures they're taking. Take a hover truck and Sergeant Brown with you, the man has mad hacking skills and can dig up information on any names you pick up in regard to reinforcements. I don't want any fighting at the moment: get close enough to listen but not so close that someone pissing in the desert spots any of you."

"What's the time frame?"

"Take four days, starting now." Me and Matt saluted then he ran off to gather his boys and set off for his mission. Guess would now be a good time to pay the Quartermaster a visit and see just how bad she is. Stepping out of the hanger, it didn't take me to long to find where the Quartermaster station was, just had to look for the building with a long line coming out of it and found it about sixty yards from where I was.

"Bingo." I made my way to the station, and as I got closer I could hear the rowdy sounds and a lone angry voice. Then when I got to the station about three men were ejected out the door and almost knocked me over, followed by a five foot one Asian decent Warrant Officer in glasses and short black hair.

"YOU! Are you the asshole who sent these pricks to me!" She was pointing to me, very angry and out for blood.

"Yes. . . yes I did. They're old weapons were shit, so I ordered new ones from the Alliance. They should arrive in three days and you have to go through this all over again."

"WHAT! No! Fuck you I am not going through with this crap! On whose authority are you doing this?"

'Oh shit, I still haven't attached my Lieutenant Colonel insignia' Oh well, time to have some fun. "What's your name?"

"Warrant Officer Class Two. Megan Welch!"

"Okay, you want to know on whose authority Warrant Officer, mine: Lieutenant Colonel Geoffrey Nicholas Kelty Jr., commanding officer of the 3rd Armored Calvary." Her face fell the minute I uttered my rank. "Good, I got your attention. Now you will take their old weapons and you will issue the new ones when they arrive in three days. If you don't I'll have you tossed in the stockade, stripped of your warrant and your rank and have you cleaning toilets fir the next 5 to 10 years."

"You. . . you can't! How will supplies be distributed!"

I looked her dead in the eye and said the one thing that always rattled me when spoken to me by Commander Thomas. "I can always get more Quartermasters."

"Ye. . . yes Sir. I'll continue to collect the weapons." She saluted and went back inside the station.


	24. New Arival

1

Airfield No. 3

Northern Egypt

October 10th, 2016. 10:32am

"Lieutenant Colonel, Captain Healy and his team are back Sir" Hot dam he did it four days like I told him to. Consciences Objector he may be but the man can gather Intel and do it in a timely fashion.

"Thank you Pvt. Powell, gather the Lieutenants, Captain Healy and Corporal Anderson and send them in right away." he saluted then bolted out of the HQ door to get my peeps. So far retraining and refitting the company has gone very smooth. The weapons came a day early than expected and the men went ape shit when they saw what I had requested, as they should have because I asked for the best.

For starters every man in the unit traded their old Browning 9mm HP side arms for the .45 caliber Springfield Armory Loaded M1911-A1 pistol. The support gunners got M249 Paratrooper SAW's (the compact version of the SAW light machine gun) and a select few got issued Mk153 SMAW rocket launchers. The Anti-Mobile Suit teams were issued the H&K UMP 45 sub machine gun and the rest were issued the 7.62mm Colt CM901 assault rifle with a shortened barrel so the weapon can be stored in the cockpit.

It's been only four days with the 3rd Armored Calvary and I've already gone full on Robert Duval ala _Apocalypse Now_. Don't have the nifty neckerchief but I do have a very nice reflective pair of aviator sunglasses and a genuine Civil War era cavalry officers hat(just like the one in _Apocalypse Now_) given to me by a Corporal Brandon Newberry of Battle Creek Michigan. It belonged to his great great great grandfather who was an officer in Custer's 3rd Calvary Division. Right now the hat sat on my desk and the sunglasses were affixed on my head.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" That was Pvt. Powell and he sounded scared as hell, like a young solder sounds when an attack occurs. I leaped over the desk with the grace of a Kenyan Olympic hurtle jumper, drawing my Colt in midair. I hit the door and was running through the sand looking for the enemy Leo that had flew into our base. But there was no Leo, just Pvt. Powell, my Lieutenant and Matt just standing about twenty yards from the door to the HQ.

"What the fuck Private! Who's attacking?"

"No one Geoff." said Andy in a dry voice. Something must be wrong for Andy to use my real name. "Look in the sky." He pointed to an area in the sky right above us. The sky was the same cloudless bright blue that is typical in a desert, with the occasional wisp of dust to give the sky a streaked quality. So imagine my surprise when I saw what the others did. I could understand now why Pvt. Powell sounded so scared: right above us was a perfect ring of what looked pitch black clouds about three miles in diameter. It was like looking into the eye if a hurricane, only there were no other clouds around it, just a ring of clouds with blue sky on all sides and inside it. It was spinning clockwise with incredible but no wind was blowing to propel it. Out of instinct I looked for the nearest mobile suit and found one, resting in running distance from me.

"That, is just fucking strange. Did anyone see it form?" I asked the now gathering crowd of soldiers. No one answered or shrugged. Then General Townsend skidded to a halt beside me.

"What the bloody hell is that Lieutenant Colonel?"

"I don't know, no one saw it form so either it did it quietly or it just popped into existence. Hell I missed it when I came running out of the HQ."

"Could it be a weapon?" he asked. Legitimate question but I doubt it.

"No. . . there's no way the Empire could have made that. . . what the fuck! Look!" The inside of the ring was no longer blue sky; it had shifted into what looked like a . . . private school? It was a great ornate white building with a sleek green lawn in front of it. The weirdness wasn't done there; oh no it was not done. Students. . . fucking students were looking down onto us, and I could hear them talking, but they were to high up to hear. Something clicked in the back of my head.

"General, Andy. . . does the multiverse theory sound familiar to you two?"

"What, you mean like different world's Geoff? Are you high?"

"I'd hold up on the accusations Lieutenant, we are all looking up at people who are looking down at us from the sky. The Major might not be far- SWEET CHRIST!" I looked up and saw what he was looking at: a faint dot had started too decent from the ring just as it vanished into the blue sky. I first thought that it was a piece of trash. . . then I saw it flail. I reacted without thinking. I dashed to the mobile suit in ten seconds flat and hopped in. It was a GM Kai and lucky me the hatch was open.

"Wait! It's not repai-." I brought it to life and stood it up as quick as I could, calculating the amount of thrust need to get up that high. "Fuck it!" I cranked the thrust controls to max thrust, a big no-no because too much thrust will blow the thrusters and turn you into an expensive falling paper weight and at full thrust a quality mobile suit will reach Mach three, a dangerous and deadly speed for humans. Oh well. The suit vibrated a bit before rocketing strait up into the sky.

Right away it felt like a set of hands were trying to force my head down out of my ass and the suit vibrated violently. Holding onto consciousness and fighting the pressure I turned on the targeting computer to get a fix on the falling person. Yeah, it was a person that fell out of the ring. Hence the full speed, so I could catch them and try not to splatter them on the suit.

"Come on. . .get a fix . . . got it!" They were two hundred feet above me and falling fast, I had only about twenty seconds to react. Fighting gravity I forced the GM to cup its hands together, coming close to shearing of the arms. Now the hard part, aiming the damn suit. I checked the distance.

"Fuck! 50 feet. . . come on baby you can do it!" Those five seconds were the tensest of my life, I watched through the targeting computer as the figure got closer. 45 feet. . . 30 feet. . . 10 feet. . . 2 feet. . . I barley heard a quiet thump after the last two feet pasted in a nano second. I couldn't see anymore, the targeting computer died. For a moment I though the person was dead, a mess of blood, flesh and bone in the GM's hand. Then came a shrill scream. "Oh thank god!"

My relief was short lived: a metallic whine over took the screaming and suddenly the GM leaned to the right. The left arm was giving away, the same arm the person was resting on. I tuned on the GM's megaphone, I had a plan. "HEY! GRAB ONTO A FINGER NOW!"

I checked the status on the left arm, the hydraulics were still in operation and the joint was still functioning. Again fighting gravity and the ever increasing metallic whine, I also had to contend with my body's reaction to the gs. I brought the hand as close as I could to the hatch, unbuckled myself and opened the hatch. Wind beat me over the face as soon as the hatch opened, and the person I caught took my breath away. It was a young woman with hot pink hair combed strait down and light blue eyes wearing a school girl uniform. Her terrified face woke me up.

Gripping the exit line used to lower pilots out of the suit when it's standing up; I yanked out enough to let me reach the edge of the hatch, then locked it in place. I stepped out onto the hatch, right to the edge . The hand she was resting on was about four feet away, leaving a good sized gap for one or both of us to fall through should this fail. I extended my left arm. "TAKE MY HAND!"

All she could do was shake her head no in terror, who could blame her. But I felt a cold tinge in the air, we were getting too high up and soon the air would be too thin to breath. "TRUST ME! YOU CAN DO IT!" Still terrified, she gingerly let go of the finger and crawled slowly to my hand. "THAT'S IT! YOU CAN DO IT!" Finally she reached the edge of the GM's hand and looked into my eyes and I into hers. Then she reached out and took my hand in a death grip. "THAT"S THE TICKET!"

Fate intervened and right when she had my hand the left arm of the GM was ripped off. She screamed as she fell and dangled, I moved about three inches to the right against my will and the thin atmosphere kicked in, my head began to spin 'No way in Hell is she dying like this!" With every ounce of strength I had I pulled her up onto the hatch and back into the cockpit. Once the hatch was closed I tried to breath but couldn't. . . she had passed out in my lap either from terror or lack of oxygen. Again fate showed up, the GM just died and started to plummet to Earth.

"Shit. . . I have to. . . not now. . ." I couldn't form a complete thought and soon I was passing in and out for seconds at a time until I finally just passed out. It was dark, somewhere in the distance an alarm was ringing but I could care less. It was nice, no worries at all and I was in peace. . .

_Wake up!_

'That voice. . . who's calling for me?' Then a image became clear in my head. . .it was me and the girl I just doomed to die with me in a fiery wreck. . . and we were kissing. . .

"_WAKE UP!"_

I shot back to reality to find the girl awake and right in my face, tears running down her face and fear in her eyes. The "earth is getting to close asshole" alarm was crying. I tied to start the GM again, but I got nothing. I tried again and again and all that happened was the girl would cry harder and the ground got closer, only fifty feet to go. All I could do was grip the controls have hard as I could and readied for the inevitable. "Hang on to me!"

She wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her face into my chest. 'Please. . . NOT LIKE THIS!' A tingle traveled from my brain and down my arm, then the GM came to life with ten feet to go before flaming death. I reversed thrust and spun the GM on its left side and it plowed into the base camp and skidded about thirty feet into the hanger where the unit meet four days ago, the suit somehow ended up on its back. The GM died again, and me and the girl were alive. She was on top of me, her cheeks streaked with tears. My head was going to spit open from a massive headache. For the second time our eyes met in an intense stare. I managed to blurt out something before passing out again.

"You have pretty eyes, I'm glad I could save you. . ." I managed to see her go red before it went dark again.

Four Hours Later

"You're a crazy son of a bitch you know that Lowe." Andy's voice made my already throbbing head feel ten times worse than it already did. I was aware that my eyes were closed and was laying on a piss poor excuse of a hospital bed.

"Nice to see you too Andy. How long was I out?"

"A good four hours. Doc said you passed out due to prolonged exposer to a thin oxygen environment. He said you're lucky to still be alive and not have a single broken bone in your body, only physical ailment is the bruise around your neck."

My eyes finally opened, Andy handed me a mirror so I could see what he was talking about. Sure enough a dark purple bruise was forming around my neck, right where the girl had held on for dear life. I sat up and started to get off the bed, slowly, I don't need to pass out. "Whoa, Lowe hold up the Doc said-."

I was on my feet and searching for my uniform shirt. "I don't care what he said, four hours is a long enough stint in a field hospital. I feel fine, it's just my head is still throbbing and I can handle that. So how high did I get?" I asked him.

"Dude you had icicles on the GM. The MS tech that Matt brought with him said you had to have at least made it into the lower stratosphere. A great feat considering the GM Kai you took up had electrical problems"

That would explain it dying up there. "So did I set a record or what?"

"Yeah, now you go down in history not only as one of the greatest aces of all time but as the first man stupid enough to almost leave the Earth in a mobile suit." I found my shirt laid over a chair by the door leading out of the hospital and put it back on.

"So how's the girl?" I asked.

"Fine I guess. I think she was already sick to begin with, she looked frail." Frail my ass, no sickly girl would leave a bruise like the one on my neck, no matter how scared she was. Something's up. "She say anything Andy, like her name?"

"Nope, I tried to talk to her, the Doc did, shit even General Whitestone tried to talk to her, but she gave us all the same answer to our questions: She wanted to talk to the man who saved her." I see, it's like that.

"Okay Andy, is she alone?"

"Yeah, I put her in the HQ."

"Good. Go back to whatever you were doing, I'll handle this. Tell Captain Healy that we'll postpone the briefing on the Intel he got until tomorrow." He saluted and left, me following right behind him. The return trip to the HQ wasn't too long but I took my time, enjoying the slightly cool breeze of approaching desert night. The HQ was devoid of life on the outside, like people were avoiding it.

She was sitting in one of the chairs facing my desk when I entered. She turned her head in the direction of the door. The wonder in her eyes was easy to see, I can imagine my six foot six frame looked much better standing up than sitting down. "Oh. . . you're okay? Good, I was hoping I could talk to you."

"Yeah, I just woke up. . . before I forget, how old are you?"

"Eighteen." She sounded so meek, a little too meek. While I was talking I silently unsheathed my knife from behind my back. "Could you do me a favor?"

"Um. . . sure?"

"Catch!" I threw my knife with quickness and the skill of a trained circus knife thrower. If I was wrong she would hit the deck right away and most likely start to cry. But she didn't dive out of the chair; she caught it between her hands, the tip two inches from her nose. I smiled. "You can cut the sickly act sweetness."

"Wh- why would you do. . .?" Oh she's good, she has fake tears falling. I walked over behind my desk and took a seat. "Stop the fake tears and drop the meek act. No sickly young woman could bruise my neck, hold onto the finger of a speeding mobile suit or catch a knife. Come on, show me the real you."

I lit a cigarette and leaned back into my chair until the back hit the wall behind me, my arms crossed. Her sad confused face transformed into one of a battle hardened warrior, then she threw the knife at me. It impacted into the wall on the right side of my head, with only a quarter of an inch of space between my head and the blade. I didn't flinch

"That's what I'm talking about. I knew there was something about you. I hear you will only talk to me, is that true?"

"Yes, that's right! I fell into a hole and almost died, I have no fucking idea where I am or what this place is! Right now. . . you're the ONLY person I trust, and it's a small a small amount trust."

I took a drag and looked at her. "Fair enough answer. Well, I think it's only fair that I let you ask me questions first. Ask me anything."

She looked completely different with the hard face on and not the meek one. The difference was scary good. "Okay, who are you?"

"Major Geoffrey Nicholas Kelty Jr, 3rd Armored Calvary."

"Are you a Britannian?"

What? "What the fuck is a Britannian?"

"Someone from Britannia?"

Where the hell is Britannia? Did the lack of oxygen fuck with her head or something. . . wait. . . that thing I brought up to General Townsend. . . multiverse. Maybe, let's just see. "Um, okay little lady, hear me out a sec. I may be a military officer, but I do have a sizeable intelligence. If I was to tell you that the hole you fell through somehow dropped you in another reality, or universe, would you believe me?"

"I don't know."

"Well, there is one sure way to see if I'm right: describe to me where you hail from in great detail. Its history, what you do and the like. How's that sound?" She was uneasy about it, can't blame her. Whoever these Britannians are, judging from the contempt her voice when she brought them up they sound like the enemy.

"I guess I could. . ."

Half Hour Later

Suddenly fighting Nazi's from space sounded much better after she told her story. I'd rather do that then have to suffer the humiliation of having your country and national identity reduced to a fucking number. Shit, Britannia made the Empire sound cuddly in comparison. Leave it to the British to have a reality where their empire didn't evaporate but swallow the world. Learned a little about her as well, she was a pilot and freedom fighter in a group called The Order of the Black Knights that managed (in a twisted Shakespearian sort of way) to win the day.

The main weapons of war in her world sounded almost like mobile suits: she said they were all built around something call the Nightmare Frame and, just like mobile suits, where humanoid fighting suits. Difference is theirs were smaller and didn't walk so much as skated forward, kind of like the MS-09 Dom. Oh yeah, she was also the very best pilot the Black Knights had.

"Yeah. . . you are in a very different universe sweetness. Now that you've described your, let me describe mine."

Half Hour Later

"This world sounds like mine. . . another world torn apart by war. . ."

My story was not as bleak as hers, but it still put a damper on her mood. I covered everything: the War, the factions, the weapons, why me and my team are here the works. Didn't like the way the Federation was set up, said it was just like Britannia. But I reminded her that the nations who joined the Federation did it willingly and while they don't exist as separate nations, their identity is intact and their old names are used as region descriptions.

"Well I can't fix that. There, now, how about telling me your name? You know mine but I don't know yours."

"My name is Kallen Stadtfeld; sometimes I go by my mother's name Kozuki." Cute name, I like it, not something you hear every day. "If you don't mind sir, what do I call you?" Knew that was coming, had to.

"Call me Geoff for the time being. Right now you have to make a choice." She looked confused; I opened the top drawer of my desk and removed one of nine small boxes that rested inside. Showing her the box, I lifted the lid and resting on cheap black velvet was a small, golden rectangular bar. "This Kallen is what American solders call a "Butter Bar", it is the rank insignia of a 2nd Lieutenant, the lowest officer rank in both the Alliance and Federation armies and the same as an Ensign in the Navy." I closed the box and a glimmer of understanding flickered in her blue eyes

"What are you asking Sir?"

"Well Kallen, the way I see it you have three choices. One, you leave and try to make a living in the Earth Federation, where your guaranteed to either be drafted in the Federation Army of be captured and forced to fight in the Galactic Prussian Empire's army which still controls a good portion of the Federation. Two, you try to enter Alliance territory, where your lack of ID due to you being from another universe will get you a very long sentence in a military prison as a spy. Or three, accept a battlefield commission of 2nd Lieutenant and join the unit. If you're as good a pilot as you say, it shouldn't take long to train you how to use a mobile suit. We could use you."

That hard face was back again. "Your three choices suck."

"That they do, but choice three has some benefits. As I told you me and my team are here on loan from our country and had to have our naval ranks changed to Army ones. Should you accept choice three, I give my father, a Vice Admiral with great pull due to his rank and prowess as a solder. He calls the guy in charge the Alliance Mobile Assault Force, the branch I belong to, and your set. First, you get a full identity complete with your birthday, age and every other piece of personal information you'll have to give."

"But the big prize is that you will be made a permanent solder in the Mobile Assault Force, with a commission as an Ensign and made a part of my team, the 13th MS Team. And, since you're starting at the bottom of the officer pile, you can be promoted while attached to the Federation, I and the rest can't move up due to the confusion it will cause. What say you?"

She looked me in the eyes and I looked her in the eyes. What an odd shade of blue her eyes are, it's like the color of the waters of Caribbean islands, a pale, crystal blue. Then she stuck out her hand, I tossed her the box holding the insignia. I smiled.

"Go find a Lieutenant Andy Futch; he'll take you to the Quartermaster Station to get you a uniform. When you're done come back here, until its official you'll stay here at the HQ. The spare room is next to my Executive Officers room. I have a call to make." she got up and walked to the door. She turned back to me (I hope she didn't see me staring). Her face was soft and a slight red tint and risen in her cheeks. "Thank you. . . for saving my life Geoff."

"My pleasure Kallen, I'd do it again too if given the chance." She smiled shyly then left the HQ.


	25. Gentlemen, 2LT Kallen Statdfeld

1

Airfield No. 3

Northern Egypt

October 10th, 2016. 10:32am

I had the dream again. It's the same one I've had since Lelouch and I shared our first and only kiss, I have it every night and it never changes, until now. It started the way it always does, the two of us naked on a large bed. He's on top of me, we're kissing and I can feel his length rubbing against my pussy, each movement he makes sends a jolt of pleasure up my body. Slowly he starts to trail kisses down my neck, down to the valley between my breasts and down my stomach and stops just above my slit.

Then the dream changed, suddenly the weight on top of me increased, the hands that slid up my body to cup my breasts were bigger and rough. I didn't care, if fact it increased the pleasure at that moment. He started to make his way back up my body, the gentile tickle of longer hair sliding on my skin made me close my eyes in bliss, stopping when he reached my breasts. His tongue began to trace my left breast, leaving it covered in his warm saliva. Then his mouth took my breast and he started to gently suck my hardened nipple, his tongue flicking it and circling it.

I couldn't see who he was, but I knew it wasn't Lelouch just by touch. My hands felt his shoulders, they were broader and muscular, and his chest was solid and well defined. He let my breast go and we started kissing, his powerful arms wrapping around my body in different directions: one went around my waist and the other traveled up my back and cupped the back of my head.

Suddenly I feel him push himself inside of me and my eyes fly open in surprise. The man on top of me was gorgeous, his long dark brown hair surrounded my face and his beautiful blue eyes were looking right into me. I put a hand on his handsome face and just admired it. My back arched with every inch of himself he pushed into me, finally he was fully inside me and it was amazing. I forgot all about Lelouch, this man was who I wanted to have, the man who risked his own life to save me.

"_Lieutenant. . . ."_

"Ge-off-rey" I managed to moan out.

"_Get up Lieutenant. . ."_

He smiled down at me, it was incredibly sexy. "Kallen."

"_LIEUTENANT!"_

Back to Reality

My eyes flew open and I bolted upright with a start. The faint traces of the dream started to fade into nothingness. 'Damn it, why did Lelouch turn into him? I mean. . . not that I minded, but. . .' I stopped dead in my train of thought when I looked to the right and saw Geo- I mean Major. Kelty sitting in an old chair not too far from my bed. Suddenly my body warmed at the sight of him and a little nagging voice started to run its mouth

_He is gorgeous, even when sitting down he makes looking good look easy. It's no wonder he's what you want inside you. _

'Shut up!' I told it.

"Good morning Lieutenant. Did you sleep well?" A cocky grin was on his face, and a horrible thought raced through my head 'On no! He heard me moan his name! Shit! Just play it cool. . .'

"What's with calling me Lieutenant?" I asked, trying to sound as grumpy as possible hoping like hell he doesn't ask about what he might have heard.

"Because it's official sweetness," he tossed me a stack of papers. "As of seven o'clock this morning you became Ensign. Kallen Stadtfeld of the 13th MS Team, D Company, 1st Battalion, 2nd Brigade, 92nd Mobile Suit Regiment, 18th MS Special Forces Division of the United Alliance Mobile Assault Force, temporality assigned to the Earth Federation's 3rd Armored Calvary as a 2nd Lieutenant. You're also now officially a citizen of the United States of America, complete with visa, a background and an address. Hope you don't mind but your new address is in the same town I was born, Holland, Michigan."

He wasn't lying; the stack of papers he tossed at me confirmed what he just said. I now have an identity in this universe and an officer's commission in his team. He had to alter my birthday by two years: it's 2016 here and if my actual birth year was used I would be technically sixteen and unable to fight. So my birthday is now March 29th, 1998.

All this made me nervous, but it was pointless to worry about getting back to my universe, if what C.C. told me was true before pushing me into the hole she created. I have to accept the fact that this is my new home and have to live with it. "So is this the only reason you woke me Geo- I mean Major?" I have to remember that now he's my commanding officer.

"No, there is going to be an officers meeting in a half hour and you have to attended, being as your now an officer. So wake, get some coffee and be ready. And put a shirt on sweetness."

I looked down quickly. I forgot that last night I went to bed without a shirt or bra on. My breasts were on display and both my nipples were hard. 'He didn't even cover his eyes or say something earlier!'

I quickly pulled the blanket to cover myself then picked up the cup I used last night for water and threw it at him as hard as I could. He caught it with his wrapped up arm and carried it out with him, a shit eating grin on his face.

"Pervert!" I started to shift out of bed when something sticky caught my attention. My panties were completely soaked through; even my inner thighs were shimmering. 'God damn it!'

Thirty Minutes Later

Five days in the desert and already my boys (and girls) had adapted their uniforms and appearance accordingly. Andy and Mike are shirtless and tanned, Jeremiah had his shirt on but unbuttoned, JJ was the same as Jer but JJ had an undershirt under his and Matt just looked like he always did.

As for the ladies, Ashley had on a tank top with the uniform shirt tied to her waist and Marla removed the selves of her uniform shirt and was sporting a tan bandanna covering her hair except for a few lose strands. Corporal Anderson was in the basic uniform

"Well Lowe, are we going to start the meeting or what?" asked Andy impatiently.

"Not yet, we're missing one perso-."

The door that led into the room Kallen slept in opened and she walked out with a determined air about her. She was in her uniform pants but only had on the tank top, not the shirt. Somehow her uniform hugged her body better than the others. . . I think she asked for a smaller uniform size. Her hair was much different that yesterday: the bangs hung in her face and the rest of her hair was feathered out (poor choice of words but that's all could think of to describe it. I'm a solder not a fucking hairdresser)

The look was completed with a red headband that, I noticed, had her 2nd Lieutenant pinned too. She took a seat in a chair on the left side of my desk, right next to Marla. Everyone looked at her (accept Matt, he knew of this) and then looked at me.

Jeremiah was the first to ask the obvious. "Hey uh Lowe, what is the girl you rescued yesterday doing here. . . in uniform?"

"Well Jeremiah, upon questioning her I found that she is indeed from an alternate universe, and in said universe she was a high ranking member of a revolutionary group. . ." I reiterated her entire story for the crowd in detail, covering what Britannia was all the way to what "Knightmare's" were. Took a good forty five minutes but it had to be done.

"So I gave her a choice, try and squeeze out a living in the Federation or Alliance, or join up and have a guaranteed job, identity and a place to come home to. People, I give you the newest member of the 3rd Armored Calvary, 2nd Lieutenant Kallen Stadtfeld. Oh, she is also an official member of the 13th MS Team as well, so she's on file as Ensign Kallen Stadtfeld."

I let the whole story sink in before I said anything else. Most seemed to comprehend, but. . . a certain red haired NCO looked like she wanted to flay my head open. Time for a little back tracking, a trip into the past if you will.

When I was transferred to the 13th MS Team after my arm was replaced and good to go, not everyone was quick to welcome me. JJ, Jer and Mike were gung hoe to have me and Andy, but not Ashley. She thought of us as two dickhead hotshots who kissed a lot of ass to get to a Special Forces unit. Most of the hate was directed to me, the newly promoted Lieutenant Commander and leader of the team.

Well after several arguments, threats of demotion and a broken nose (her nose) she finally accepted that I was the leader and a very capable one at that, and things have been smooth since. Until now.

"Begging your pardon Major, but are you thinking with your cock?" she spat at me. Everyone turned their head at her, unable to believe that she had just said that. I fished out a cigarette and lit it.

"Why Sergeant Anderson whatever do you mean?"

"She fell out of the sky! For all you know that whole bullshit yarn she spun you was a plant by the Empire to trick us into letting a spy into the camp!" Everyone waited for me to do something, because they know when I don't raise my voice and use the calm even voice; shit is bound to go down.

I took a drag and blew the smoke out into the air. "I believe it and so does Captain Healy, so it is the truth Sergeant." That got her. She stood up from her chair and raised her voice at me.

"What, did she suck you dick last night, is that why you think it's the truth! She put you your dick between her tits, uh, she let you bust a nut her mouth or-." Whatever she was going to say next was cut off by Kallen landing a hard right hook to Ashley's mouth that laid her out on the floor. Right away Andy and Jer tried to get up and stop what was going to happen next but I stopped them.

"No no wait. . . I want to see this." Kallen was pissed, as would any woman who was basically called a whore. Ashley spit out some blood and a tooth.

"You have a problem with me bitch?" spat Kallen. "I didn't ask to be dropped here. And for the record I would never, EVER lie to him! Not after he almost killed himself trying to save me. . . someone he didn't even know existed!" By now Ashley was on her feet and answered the question by attempting to gut check her. But Kallen sidestepped the fist, grabbed her arm and landed a viscous head butt right in Ashley's face, the sound of her nose breaking made Matt and Andy cringe. Again Ashley hit the floor, only I doubt she'll be getting up for round three. I think it's time to restore order now

"That'll do Sweetness, that'll do." I said. She whipped around and still had an angry look on her face.

"Why do you keep calling me Sweetness!" she yelled. I put out the cigarette and came over to her and the now sitting up Ashley.

"Because you look like a very curvy, vary sweet looking piece of candy. Relax a bit; everyone gets a nickname in the service: mine's Lowe, yours is Sweetness and Andy's is Stretch Nuts."

"Fuck you Lowe!"

"Later. So frisky he is." I booped her on the nose (lightly tapped her nose with my pointer finger for those who don't know what booped means) and her expression changed from anger to surprise. But my attention was now on Ashley, I lowered myself down to her level.

"Anymore objections Sergeant? I'm sure if you do Lieutenant Stadtfeld would be more than happy to continue breaking various parts of your body." Blood was steadily flowing from her broken nose and mouth while I waited for an answer.

"No Sir, no more objections."

"Good. Get going to the Doc for your nose and missing tooth. Consider yourself on latrine duty until Lieutenant Stadtfeld feels you've learned your lesson regarding mouthing off to officers and calling them whores. Do I make myself clear?" She wanted to hit me so bad, I could see it in her eyes. It wasn't the punishment that pissed her off, it was the fact that she knew very well that Kallen would have her scrubbing toilets right up until the 24th and possibly even after

"Crystal. . . Sir." She got up off the floor and left the HQ. Kallen had sat back down and I followed suit and started the meeting. . . again.

"Now that all that is out of the way, we can begin. Matt, what you pick up during the recon mission?"

"You know Lieutenant Colonel, maybe it should be a good idea to fill in Lieutenant Stadtfeld of the situation here in North Africa?" Matt has turned into a very valuable asset; I didn't think to do that.

"Got a map?" I asked. He nodded and dug out a map and laid it out on the desk, everyone gathering around to see. Kallen got the closest and was ready to listen to the situation. "Okay Sweetness, on this map is layout of the Federation's North Africa Front, a forty seven mile front starting at the Mediterranean Coast and travels south into the Sahara Desert. Since last year the line was a defensive barrier with the job of keeping the Empire away from the Suez Canal and the Middle East. We are here," I pointed to our position on the map.

"We are at the north end of the North African Front. Nine days from now the Federation is launching Operation Lightfoot, a head on assault on the Empire's 2nd Desert Army Group the main goal of pushing enemy out of Egypt. On that day, the Seventh Corp and an infantry division from our Corps will launch a diversionary raid on the 51st Panzer Army in the south an hour before a massive artillery bombardment. Then the Ninth Armored Corp, our Corps, will attack the 15th Mobile Suit Army in the north. Following so far?"

She nodded yes and conveyed in with her eyes. She perfectly understood. "Right, our unit, the 3rd Armored Calvary is going to be the spearhead of the northern assault, attacking ahead of the 7th Armored Division." I pointed to the known enemy units and continued, "as far as we know there is one of the 15th's corps right in front of us with another corps on its left and a division on its right. Now Cpt. Healy, what have you learned during your recon mission?"

He picked up a red marker and circled four spots on the map between us and the 15th. "Well Lieutenant Colonel, what I just marked is the location of four forward observation posts the 15th t has set up in anticipation of your arrival. The closest is three miles from our lines, set up between two roads, and located three miles from it is a fuel and ammo dump used to supply it. The other three OP's are placed in front of the enemy units facing us. And that's it."

We all looked at him like he was crazy. "That's it; they just set up OP's" said Jeremiah, "No reinforcements?"

"Field Marshal Fritz Amsel, the leader of the 2nd Desert Army Group, tried. We monitored three communications he sent to the Neo Waffen Schutzstaffel High Command for more men and supplies and was denied all three times."

"Why would they do that?" asked Kallen. "That's just stupid to leave your forces ill equipped. And why are we attacking head on?"

"Oh they have a reason Sweetness" I said, "The Empire landed these troops in North Africa in April of 2010 with the intention of securing the oil fields in the Middle East, that was six years ago and they here they sit, still miles away from their goal. By denying Amsel supplies and men they basically told him that this Front is no longer a priority."

Matt nodded in agreement. "That's what they told him. All the men and supplies they do have are being sent to the Odessa Mining Base in the Ukraine and other hotspot's around the Federation."

"To answer your other question Lieutenant, the Empire had dug in tight in what they call the Alamein Line. It can't be out flanked so we have to go in head on." She nodded in understanding.

"You're a luck fuck Lowe," said Andy, "they could have sent three more Army Groups and instead they get shit." Luck, no, it wasn't luck. The Empire is getting tired, losing America and the Nelo Totenkampferbond brought them to the breaking point. Had this been even a year ago we would be fucked. Well now that that is out of the way it's time to get technical.

"Matt, Andy, how are the repairs going on the suits and tank?" I asked

"Done, every tank and mobile suit is in perfect working order Lowe."

"That's good Andy, now I have a job for you and Matt. This is a cavalry unit so we should be faster than the other units. Andy, you and Lt. Yandell increase the speed of the tanks, I don't care if you have to tweak the engines of just remove some armor but do it. I want a 3% speed increase. Dismissed."

"Sir!" He saluted and exited. "Matt, you and Lance Corporal Brevig do the same thing to every mobile suit; give them a 5% speed increase. Dismissed."

He saluted and he to left to do his job. I turned to Marla. "Marla, Lt. Stadtfeld is your platoon executive officer, you cool with that?"

"You bet, as long as Lt. Stadtfeld is fine with it."

Kallen nodded at Marla and the two shook hands. "Good, you'll report to the 1st Platoon Barracks tonight. Meeting is adjourned; you can go back to training your platoons. Except you Sweetness, stick around."

Kallen stayed in her seat as the rest filed out to return to the duty of whipping this unit into shape. "Why do I have to stay?"

"You Sweetness, while a capable solder and pilot from what you told me, need to be trained in use of the weapons of this universe. That means both firearms and mobile suits, and I'll be your teacher." I put on my cavalry hat and grabbed the sunglasses. "Follow me."

Outside HQ

I was comparing Geoff to Lelouch without even thinking the entire meeting, trying to see what was different between them and what was the same. Why I don't know, maybe it's because of my dream but I need to stop. So far the only thing the two share in common is confidence, but even the things that make them confidant is different.

Lelouch's was fueled by his intellect and his Geass, Geoff's is motivated by luck, capable subordinates and his skill. "Where are we going Major?"

"The target range Sweetness. Before set a foot into a mobile suit you will learn how to use the guns of this world. Try to keep up." I watched him as he walked ahead of me, he looked like a leader. Lelouch might have been intelligent and handsome, but he didn't have the leader look to him, Geoff does. Everything about from his height, physic and his attitude commands attention and respect. More than once I overpowered Lelouch and out ran him, but I have a feeling that the only person who could ever overpower Geoff was God, and he's have a time doing it.

'What the hell! I've only known him a damn day, I need to snap out of this!' We finally made it to the target range. . . if you could call it that. A long row of tables were set up with guns and ammo on them and down range was multiple pieces of wood with old paper targets attached to them. It was ratty to say the least. He pointed to a table in the center of the row, so I went over to it. Lying on the table was four guns of varying sizes.

"Lieutenant, what you see before you are the weapons used by the unit."

"I have to carry all four!" I asked. Of course I felt very stupid after asking because he laughed at me.

"No Sweetness, you only have to carry two, the pistol and one of the other three. Pick up the pistol." I looked down at it, it unloaded and was bigger than what I'm used to.

"Um. . . Major I think it's too big form my hands."

"Nonsense, just pick up the damn gun and see for yourself it's too big." Still unsure I did what he told me and picked up the gun. . . and it was perfect. It fit my hand perfect, like it was made for me; I could get my hand around the grip and could reach the trigger.

"How. . .?"

"It's all in the platform. The M1911A1 pistol platform was designed by John Moses Browning in 1910 and put into service with the US Army in 1911, hence the designation. It was designed with a short reach trigger and a frame scalloped out behind the trigger solely to fit hands with shorter fingers and a slim profile for small hand. It's still the most popular platform today, with over two dozen companies having their own 1911 style pistol. This unit packs the Springfield Armory Loaded M1911-A1, what you have in your hands."

"Do you carry one sir?"

"A M1911, yes, a Springfield no." He withdrew his weapon and showed it to me. "I carry a custom Colt Mk IV Series 80 M1911, has my ace title machined into the slide. See." He turned the gun on its side and I could read it as clear as day: _The White Knight. _

"Why do they call you the White Knight?" I asked.

"It's a good story, the kind you need a lot of time for. Next time Sweetness. Now it's time to start learning. Right now your gun is empty so let's load it. Just follow what I do: First, hold your weapon by the grip in your dominate hand and pick up the magazine of the table." I found the magazine and picked it up with me free hand.

"Good, now, take the mag and slam it into the opening at the bottom of the grip like so." I watched him slip the mag into his gun then hit it hard, a click emitting from inside the gun. I followed his instructions and put the mag into my gun.

"Excellent, when you hear that click you know the magazine is secure. Now it's loaded but not armed, meaning that the chamber is empty. If you pulled the trigger only the click of an empty chamber would happen. To put a round into the chamber, grip the cocking serrations at the back of the slide with your thumb and index finger and pull it back. As a note you should not let the slide fly forward, keep a hold of it to control its speed. Like so." He pulled the slide back and guided it forward. I copied him and got a smile from him.

"Your sidearm is now ready to fire. Now for your stance. . ." He slipped behind me and put his body against my backside. I froze, scared about what I would do after the dream having him against me. He was just as solid has he looked, I could feel the definition of his chest on my back and to my horror my ass was rested right on his crouch, almost like it was meant to be there.

"Don't mind me Lieutenant. Now set your feet forward and apart from each other like this." He used his own foot to achieve this (and every time he moved I wanted to yelp because I could feel his. . . well you know. . . his manhood shift) "Now raise your arms and use both hands to grip the weapon."

A heat wave covered my body when his hands took my arms and positioned them where he wanted. I flashed to the images of him on top of me, his arms wrapping around me. . . 'Thank God he's behind me. . . or he would see my flushed face!' Something cold hit my right arm; I looked over and saw something gleaming under the wrapping. When he was done positioning me I was hot, bothered and felt a damping spreading between my legs.

"I give you the Weaver Stance. Finally, all you have to do is line up your target with the three dot sight and squeeze the trigger." The first round I fired was thrilling; it was power in my hands. I fried the rest in a vain attempt to control my feeling toward a man I meet a day ago while falling from the sky.


	26. Eve of Destruction

1

Airfield No. 3

Northern Egypt

October 23rd, 2016. 4:26pm

"Let's fuck with Amsel's head General." I said amusingly. The sun is setting and me and General Townsend are doing last minute planning for Operation Lightfoot in my HQ. So far all is set for the big show: military police are ready to direct the tanks to their objectives and wet the sand to curb the dust clouds. Sappers have assembled 500 long handled mine detectors, 88,000 lamps to mark the minefield for the advancing armor and 120 miles of marker tape to delineate cleared paths in the minefields. And five miles away Field Marshal Amsel has no fucking clue what's going to happen thanks to a false communication that said any attack made by the Federation was going to happen next year when in fact the diversion was going to happen at eleven thirty and the main attack was happening at midnight tonight.

"And just how do you intend to do that?" he asked.

I pointed to a small tick on the map. "That is an Imperial supply dump located just a mile east of our forward most firebase. Captain Healy said that it has enough fuel, food and munitions to keep the 15th MS Army supplied for a good long fight. Also there is a small trench and bunker complex id the same vicinity. Let me lead a team to attack the bunker and the supply dump."

General Townsend leaned back into his chair and contemplated my request. "How would that confuse Amsel Lieutenant Colonel? I'm curious."

"If I attack the bunker at eleven twenty, ten minutes before the diversionary raid, Amsel will think that my attack is the precursor to the main attack. Then the main diversion launches at ten minutes later. He won't know whether to reinforce the north or the south and thus he will stall couple that with the face he believes the major offensive is coming next year. . ."

"So when we initiate Operation Lightfoot at midnight his whole defense strategy will be in tatters because he'll have three conflicting things happening. I like it Major, I give you permission. Who will be on your team?"

"2nd Lieutenant Stadtfeld as XO Sergeant Brown, Corporal Newberry, Corporal. Garcia as assault and Pvt. Powell as support." Newberry, Garcia and Powell I pick because they showed the most improvement. They whole unit has improved considerably since we got here, I even heard General Whitestone brag to Federation High Command that the once detested and ignored 3rd Armored Calvary is slowly becoming the best unit in the entire 8th Army, all that's left is to see how it does in combat.

"Speaking of 2LT. Stadtfeld, how is your fiery little protégé doing?" Oh how proud I am to call Sweetness my protégé. The transition has been smooth, she's been fully accepted by the men and her and Marla are now inseparable friends. She has picked up some of my mannerisms, my bad ones (she called MG. Walker of the 11th Infantry Division a pigheaded dipshit the other day. . . that should clue you in what she's picked up)

It took her two days to master all the guns used by this unit as well as the ones carried by the other units in this Army (shit she even got good at the heavy machine guns and the smaller artillery pieces) But what really made me swell with pride was how quick she mastered the art of mobile suit combat: half a day.

Tossed her a manual for the D Type GM. . . with my hand written corrections and simplifications, the Feddie's made it hard for even me to comprehend. . . to her to read. Finished the manual in an hour, then put her in one and explained the controls, functions and the like. Had it moving and operating in two hours. Let her pick what kind of armament she wanted, she picked the shell firing GM rifle and explained the fire controls and how to activate and use the beam saber. Another two hours and she had it down

The only snag came when we dueled together. She kept trying to imitate my moves and was getting beat by me easily. Finally I told her that if she wanted to really shine in a mobile suit, don't try and imitate the aces. Create your own set of moves, your own style that can be identified as yours and most importantly never forget the basics; they will save your ass more often than flashy moves.

Of course she wasn't too sure of her abilities, said that she couldn't duplicate the moves she used in her Guren-Mk II (the Knightmare Frame used by the Black Knights. . . I pumped all the technical data I could get about these Knightmare's for research purposes). The following conversation is still fresh in my head. . .

October 18th, 2016

"So you're telling me that your nothing without your Knightmare Frame is that it? You learned how to use a mobile suit faster than anyone on planet fucking Earth, but you can't use it." I asked harshly. I was sitting in my D Type GM (painted in colors, black torso and trimming with white limbs, of course) and she was in hers. I couldn't see her face, but the tone of her voice painted a clear picture of a face twisted with anger."

"Exactly you fuckhead! I'm fucking USELESS!" I exhaled; maybe I was a bit too harsh.

"Wait right there Sweetness." I moved my GM close to hers and opened my hatch. "Can you open your hatch?" I got nothing from her end but a slight sniffle. "Please Kallen?" That got a response, her hatch opened. I exited my suit and jumped the small space between out suits to land on hers. She was crying a little.

"Sit up." She slowly sat up and moved to let me sit in the cockpit. I pointed at her then pointed to my lap. She sat down on my lap and hung her head. "Hey, I didn't mean to make you cry Kallen."

"It's not you. . . it's just. . . all I hear from everyone is how great you are as a pilot, something I'm used to hearing. . . when it was me as the ace. I didn't want to disappoint you. . ."

"You haven't yet, nor will you ever." I wiped away a tear that was trailing down her cheek. "I know you can devastate the enemy in this if you try."

"But. . . all the things I could do this machine can't handle. . ."

"A GM Kai shouldn't be able to reach the upper echelons of the atmosphere then fall back to Earth with itself or its occupants intact, but you and I are living proof that it can be done. Let me show you something." I reached into my back pocket and dug out my wallet and picked out two pictures. I showed her the first one, dated April 23rd 2011. I was sixteen, three inches shorter, had short messy hair and was wearing the Alliance Space Force issued pilot suit. A smile came to her face.

"You were so cute! How old were you?"

"Sixteen. I was only fifteen when I enlisted but I lied about my age, it's easy to say your seventeen when your six three. Went to Lake Superior Military Academy to learn how to pilot mobile suits, graduated a Chief Petty Officer and off I went See the MS that I'm posing in front of?"

"Uh-huh."

"That is a MS-06C Zaku II, that line of suits was put into service in 1991. That suit was ten years old when I got it and all of my early exploits as a pilot were done in it. I piloted it for close to three years. Now look at this pic." This one was dated 2014, my arm was still there so it was before Los Angeles. Only physical differences there was I grew three inches and my hair was past my chin

"Now the suit in this one is a MS-09 Dom, it went into service in 2009 and was five years old when I got it. This is the suit that I piloted when I earned my ace title. Do you see what I'm trying to get across to you?"

She took a bit of time before she answered. I took the time to admire her. . . god she's cute. She looked at me. "I see what you're saying Geoff. It's the pilot in the cockpit, not the suit that determines skill."

"Very good Sweetness. Tell you what. . . we'll duel every day until you beat me. If you do, you can give your GM a personal touch. How's that?"

She smirked at me. "You're on Geoff!"

Present Day

She did it four days later. It wasn't a clear defeat, she fought me to a draw, but I let her have it none the less. The reason is simple: I've dueled Andy, Jer, Mike, JJ and Ashley at least once and never have they beaten me or fight to a draw, Kallen succeeded where they have failed. Now her skills as a pilot are in full bloom and her GM now rests with a red on grey paint scheme.

"She is doing fine General. Well, that should cover everything right?"

"Indeed Major. Good luck tonight on your mission." We shook hands and I walked out of the HQ with him. Kallen was sitting in the sand on the left side of the door, the slight breeze caching her hair. Letting General Townsend walk off I took a seat next to her. "Spying on me?"

"No, Lt. Darden didn't have anything for me to do so I decided I'd wait out here for you."

"Really? What do you need me for?" I asked.

"I want to know how you became the White Knight. . . and why your arm is always wrapped up. You've said the story was a long one, well I have time, tell me." I wanted to tell her no, but she had that determined scowl of hers. . . so it looks like I have no choice. I undid the buttons on my uniform and peeled it off, leaving the tank top on.

The wrapping went all the way up to my shoulder; with a quick hand I unraveled the wrapping without taking my eyes of her. With every inch I reveled her pupils got bigger and bigger, her mouth slightly open and silent. Finally my arm was unwrapped, and next came the glove. She let out a gasp when the gleaming metal surface of my arm was out on display, the setting sun reflecting off its surface. She didn't speak, so I started my story.

"November 16th 2014, the Battle of Los Angeles. 2014 was a busy year for the 101st Mobile Attack Division, the unit me and Andy were with. Washington State in March, Oregon in May and Northern California in July. Finally in August the Alliance launched Operation Cascade, the planed liberation of Southern California. The plain was to have the 101st and 82nd Mobile Attack Divisions attack from the south and the 75th Mobile Ranger Division attack from the east out of Nevada."

"We made it to Los Angeles by November 3rd and by the 14th we had the city cut in half. All was going smooth until November 16th. Out of nowhere three fresh enemy divisions attacked us from the sea in an attempt to turn the battle in their favor. The 101st and the 82nd held our lines and repulsed the attack, but the 75th was caught with its pants down and was mauled. They had to retreat back into Nevada and they needed cover to do so."

"Me and five others volunteered to cover their retreat. I was a Lieutenant Junior Grade at the time and had a reputation as a first class pilot, even had my Dom painted in my own color scheme, black on white. As soon as the 75th began to retreat a huge enemy pursuit force came out of nowhere, five minutes into the fray the five other pilots were dead. Didn't matter, I had my beam bazooka and heat saber and was ready for a fight. And I gave them one; I fought for two hours and had amassed a kill count of fifty when three Reich Earth Assault Carriers showed up. They are these huge ships that they used to drop mobile suits onto a battlefield, each one holds twenty five mobile suits."

"They were flying low getting ready to drop their load when I managed to get on top of the lead on and placed three shots into its engines. I flew to the next one right as the first one exploded and did the same thing to the second and third one. Back on the ground I fought for another hour and a half and reached 75 kills when an Aries tried to get the jump on me. I shot it, but it flew into my Dom and dislodged a hunk of the cockpit frame, which buried it's self in my right shoulder."

Kallen was enthralled in my story, even if the image of a hunk of metal in my flesh sickened her. "Somehow my arm was still functional; the hunk hadn't severed any artery or the joint. I could have retreated, but the 75th was still in danger and I wasn't going to let them be torn to shreds, so I kept on fighting. The metal in my shoulder kept the blood loss minimal, and even though it hurt to move it I fought for another three hours. By the end I as picking up enemy weapons to use against them. Finally the Reich gave up and ceased its attack and the 75th escaped. With my last amount of strength I piloted over to a medic tent and with my own blood tallied my score in the cockpit: 125 MS shot down, three full Earth Assault Carriers sunk, 75th escaped destruction. And under it I wrote my final wish: if survive but lose arm, replace. I passed out after that."

"If what I'm told is correct, when they dragged me out of my mobile suit a Andy and another pilot looked on, and the pilot told Andy that he had seen the whole thing and said I looked like a Knight fighting off the unwashed hoards. Andy added the White part because of my color scheme and by the next day I was The White Knight of Los Angeles."

"They couldn't save your arm?" she asked meekly.

"No, the doctors told me if I had retreated when the injury occurred it could have been saved, but by continuing to fight I damaged the arm beyond repair. I came to three weeks later with the very latest model of biomechanical attached to where the old one had been, a two rank promotion to Lieutenant Commander, a transfer to the 13th MS Team of the 18th Mobile Suit Special Forces Division and the highest award given to American servicemen, the Medal of Honor."

She kept looking at my arm and was at a loss for words. "Why. . . why would you let your arm. . .?"

"Many have asked. The detractors and the officers I've pissed of assume I did what I did to get glory or to get promoted up the ladder quicker like some ticket punching cocksucker. Of course the ones claiming such things are themselves guilty of what they say I did. But in truth I did it, and did every other thing I've done in combat because I felt it was the right thing to do in order to win this war. Military service runs in the family; there's been a Kelty or two in every major war that America has been in, starting with the man who began the tradition, Baton Alexander Kelty. He fought in the French and Indian War and the American Revolution. His sons fought in the War of 1812 and so on. Hell my father was the first mobile suit ace, the famous Indigo Thunder. My older sister is a Captain in the Marine Corps and an ace in her own right, the Crimson Princess and my older brother is my brigade commander. I can remember my dad telling me that every Kelty who ever served always did what they felt was right to win, and it earned them promotions and commendations in the process, but they could have cared less."

Admiration, that's about the only word I can use to describe the look in those beautiful blue eyes of hers. For the first time since she's been here a soft expression was on her face, I could die right here a happy man with that face in my memory. "So. . . can you. . . feel with that arm?"

A red tint rose in her cheeks when she asked the question. I smiled. "Of course, this model is built with thousands of artificial nerves that connect to my real ones. It's just like a real arm, only instead of blood I have a special hydraulic fluid that circulates to keep it running smooth. Observe." I reached out and touched her cheek. Her breath hitched, no doubt from the cold metal and her face went redder. "Smooth, soft and warm. You can touch it if you want, I don't mind."

I rested the arm on my leg and let her touch it. She ran her fingers over the length of it, the sensation was very enjoyable. "It's cold."

"Yeah, I apologize for just going for your cheek like that. Consider it my inappropriate mishap, like you moaning out my name that-ow!" she punched me hard.

"Shut up! Like you have room to judge, you purposely didn't tell me I was topless that same day so you could stare at my breasts!"

"Well they're nice, best I've ever laid eyes on." Oh she was in a tissy! I love it when she's mad.

"Pervert!"

"Guilty as charged, just like you. How was I by the way? Must have been good for you to enunciate my name the way you did, prolonging each syllable the way you did." The shit eating smirk I had on either pissed her off more or turned her on, it can do both without me really trying. Then she put on a smirk.

"I'll never tell."

"Oh how you wound me! Anyway, tonight we're going to attack that bunker and supply dump Matt found sans mobile suits. We attack it ten minutes before the diversion raid in the south. I'm leading and you're second in command."

She got serious. "Who else is coming?"

" Mike, Newberry, Garcia and Powell. Gather them up and bring them here for the briefing."

"Right." she got up and went to gather them up, my eyes watching her effortlessly sway her hips and move her ass without meaning to. I said something to myself when I knew she was far enough away not to hear.

"Kallen, I hate to see you go, but I love to watch you leave."


End file.
